


Giving Love to the World

by Brxstix



Series: Hell in the Castle [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ;v;, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Character Death, Cock Warming, Collars, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dystopia, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Kitchen Sex, Leashes, M/M, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Praise Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Smut, There's good shit I swear !, Utopia Vs. Resistance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brxstix/pseuds/Brxstix
Summary: Spam is the leader of the Utopia and also ruler of the entire world. He lives in a castle with over five dozen guards, a knight, and one teenage daughter. Many things happen at this castle and Spam tries to figure out how to solve them. Along the way, one of his guards tries to assassinate him but due to a change in events, they're now... lovers? What a plot twist.This is an AU based off the blog ask-squipspam on Tumblr. There are many differences! Please keep in mind that this work is based off of an AU and is in no way connected to this blog other than the characters. Please do not send things about this work to that blog as they are not connected in any way, shape, or form. If you have questions/comments/concerns, yell at me on Tumblr (Brxstix) or comment. <3





	1. Setting Fire to the Sky

Tobias's tred is silent as he creeps through the castle. With a knife in his sleeve, he takes every corner with an almost painfully slow pace. This is the night he's been planning for months; the night he's finally going to escape Fiona's grasp and assassinate her father. He has to do it tonight. He may not get another chance.

Spam sauntered into his room, he was extremely tired and disheveled from the long day that had just unfolded. He pulled on some more suitable clothes for sleeping and crawled into his bed, folding his wings neatly. He was ready to rest but something told him he shouldn't. Instead, he did what he did with Vipp and pretended to sleep. He had one eye open and his hand resting towards the dagger in his back pocket.

As he neared Spam's room, Tobias's heart began to beat faster. Of course, he'd performed assassinations before. But an assassination on the leader of an entire government, an entire way of living? He had to admit, this was a first.   
Tobias finally reaches Spam's door and easily picks off the guard. With a flick of the wrist, the knife is in his hand, and he expertly picks the lock with a lockpick in his free hand. The door, luckily, silently slides open, and he slips into the dark room.   
He gives himself a few moments to adjust to the dark. He needs to make this quick so that Spam can't overpower him -- which he  _ will _ do if he lets this go on for too long. Slinking forward, he readies the knife, breathlessly anticipating meeting the overlord's throat with his blade.

Spam reached out and grabbed Tobias by the arm holding the knife. "Sorry sweetie, you didn't think that would actually work, did you? I thought your friend would've told you about that," he cooed, throwing the covers back and standing up, shoving Tobias against the wall. "You all are so pathetic. You really think you can kill me?" He tugged the knife from the assassin, throwing it at the wall. "It was a nice try, I do admit. Getting close to my daughter. Using her for your own gain. Too bad I could sense how bad you really were the second I saw you."

Tobias struggles in his grip, but the overlord is taller, stronger, and faster. His throat is pinned, with just barely enough space left to allow the would-be assassin to speak. "If you knew my intentions from the start, why did you keep me around for so long?" he spits out, hatred dripping from every word. This man, this  **_monster,_ ** is the reason for all the suffering of his family and friends. And he decided to  **_play_ ** with him? It takes all of his willpower not to send his smaller knife, hidden in his other sleeve into Spam's gut. He needs to wait for a better opportunity.

Spam chuckled and placed a soft kiss on his neck. "Where's the fun in killing you off when I could play with you instead~?" He purred, biting Tobias' neck softly. He let his hands hover over the other's hips, slowly moving to remove his clothes. "If you have anything hidden from me, I think now is the time to give it up. No matter what you do, I will always win."

The rogue's blood runs cold at Spam's arousing touch.  _ This _ is definitely not what he expected.

Tobias is loathe to admit it, but the kiss on his neck leaves him dizzy. There's something .... truly special about the man who basically ruined your life kissing you. And it's a whole other story when he  _ bites _ you.

But he quickly shakes his daze. Taking advantage of Spam's fluttering hands that aren't quite touching him, he viciously lurches forward -- into Spam's touch -- and sends the small knife down his arm and into his hand, moving to stab him in the left shoulder.

Spam hissed and bit down harder as the knife dug into his shoulder. He kneed Tobias in the stomach and grabbed the knife, throwing it back as well. "If you're not going to behave, maybe I should just punish you," he nipped his ear and turned him around, pulling out the small dagger Vipp had thrown at him. "I tried being nice but you're being a bad boy so I guess you have to suffer the consequences," he hummed as he cut the back of Tobias' shirt open, revealing his bare back. "What a lovely canvas I have to work with tonight!" He cheered and brought the dagger to the top of his back before pushing it in, beginning to carve an 's' that covered his entire back.

Tobias cries out in agony, arching his back and thrusting out his arms in an attempt to free himself from his grip. But he only succeeds in pressing his back further into the knife, and he lets out another harsh yelp.

"I'd never ... do anything for the likes of  _ you _ ... " he snarls, tensing his muscles against the blade, which only makes it hurt more. His skin was on fire, and his sliced-open shirt was doing nothing but restricting his movements; wincing with every moment, he shrugs the shirt off of his shoulders, leaving his chest exposed.

"You might want to watch your mouth, love. Last time I checked, I was the one in control," Spam pulled the dagger out, staring at the bleeding wound. "I suggest you start obeying. After all, you are my property. Spam grabbed the handcuffs he had stuffed in his pocket from... an encounter he had... and secured Tobias' hands in each cuff, shoving him onto the bed. "It's almost like you don't have a choice, sweetheart."

Tobias squirms on the bed, writhing in the handcuffs. He flips himself over, groaning in pain. His blood smears across Spam's covers, and he grimaces in satisfaction, despite the carving in his back. A wary feeling strikes him as he realizes he's just exposed his bare chest and neck, but something tells him Spam isn't interested in killing him.

  
Okay, not something. It's exceedingly obvious what Spam wants from him.  
... Tobias can't really say he's 100% against it, unfortunately. But he's still not going to make it easy.

Growling, he pushes against his handcuffs, scraping his wrists. When that doesn't work, he rears up his legs, ready to kick Spam in the gut as soon as he gets within range.

Spam watches the display with a laugh. He smirked and crawled onto the bed with Tobias, pulling him close. He nuzzled his neck and nipped at it teasingly, as if to prepare Toby for something worse. He wrapped his arms around his waist and spooned him, purring like a kitten almost as he let his eyes close for a second. "You're very warm,' he flipped Toby around so they were facing each other. He cupped his cheek and kissed him roughly, letting his eyes close again.

Tobias was getting overloaded with confusing emotions and sensations as the overlord smothers him. Every part of his brain was screaming at him -- _for fuck's sake, this is the man who ruined your life, don't let him_ **_touch you like this_** \-- but every other part of his body was saying otherwise.

  
His skin feels like it's on fire -- but the pleasant kind -- wherever Spam touches him.  His neck blossoms with heat as it's teased with hickies. Spam inserts a tongue into his mouth, and Tobias is unable to contain a moan of pleasure. The pain on his back seems to melt away now that he's in Spam's arms.

  
Even so, he still struggles against his handcuffs. He's not giving up yet.

Spam just pulled back and let go of Tobias, rolling him onto his back. "I can tell you're enjoying this but I don't think you quite deserve the pleasure. Why don't you humor me and try to give me one reason why I should touch you," he crawled off the bed and stood at the edge of the bed, glaring down at Toby. His cock was starting to harden at the sight in front of him. Using all his self control, he crossed his arms, awaiting an answer.

Tobias can almost feel himself shrink into his skin at Spam's scrutinizing glare. Without the overlord caressing him, arousing him,  _ seducing _ him, the heat starts to leave the rebel's face. Disgust settles in, not only at Spam, but at himself.

  
Scooching back so he can sit up and have a little more self-respect, he sits back and glares icy daggers at the man. "Fuck you," he snarls.

Spam just shook his head, keeping his calm composure. "Is that really your idea of an insult? I bet you'd love to fuck me but with an attitude like that, I don't know if you deserve it," he snickers. "It's honestly funny that you still struggle for some amount of power. You'll get what you want if you just listen to me, y'know."

The rebel stalls for time, giving a bitter scowl in response to Spam's words. "Bullshit." Goosebumps begin to settle on his skin from the chill of the room that Tobias suddenly feels without Spam's warmth to ward it away.

  
"Even if I listened to you, you'd just use me as a fucktoy and then have me killed. Better to die like this than as your little _slut._ " Tobias's words are slow, deliberate. With the cooling of his skin also comes a flash of pain from his back; he has to carefully monitor himself so that he doesn't shake in pain. The fact that he's rubbing his wrists raw in an effort to escape the cuffs also doesn't help his case. He lets the blood coating his back slick down his hands, allowing the liquid to lubricate his wrists as he gradually escapes his bonds.

Spam didn't seem to notice and just shook his head, choosing to ignore Tobias by sitting down, watching him while sipping a cup of tea that was sitting on a silver tray. The tray sat on a small table beside a rather comfortable chair that he sat in sometimes to read. "I won't kill you. I believe you are overreacting," he sipped casually. He picked up a book and skimmed through it, finding the rather fancy bookmark he had placed there the night before.

Tobias is so momentarily shaken by Spam's casual actions that he forgets about his efforts to escape. He gapes silently.  _ The nerve ... _ Newfound animosity burns in his blood, and he doesn't even blink as he takes  a strip of skin off his wrist as he slides the blood-slick hand through a single cuff.  _ That's all I need. _ Without hesitation, he lunges for the first knife Spam had tossed to the side and aims for the root of his wings with the blade.

It all happened too fast and soon Spam found himself with his eyes widened, mouth hanging open in pure shock. He didn't feel anything and then it all came crashing down on him like a boulder falling from the top of a cliff. He screamed in pain and gripped the wound desperately. "F-Fuck!" He hissed, flapping his wings almost instinctively. "Who the fuck gave you the right to do that?" He was seething as he stood, his expression pained but furious.

"No one did,  _ your highness, _ " Tobias taunts, jumping off the bed so they stand on opposite sides. "I just wanted a little payback, hm?" He juts the thumb of his still-cuffed hand at the carving on his back that Spam had so graciously given him. "Now we match," he adds softly, twirling the knife in his grip. He readies his stance, on the defensive, steeling himself for whatever Spam does next.

Spam, despite the pain, decided not to fight back. He figured the best way out of this would be to sit and listen to whatever Tobias had planned. "You're very smart, Tobias. I didn't think you had it in you to beat me but I guess you won. You can do whatever you want to me, I probably deserve it," he held his hands up in surrender.

_...Oh. _ He had to admit, he was not expecting this. He stares hard at Spam, his nerves still on edge. But the overlord makes no movement. "You really think I'm that stupid?" Tobias scoffs, not daring to loosen his grip on his knife. He jumps back onto the bed, ignoring the explosion of pain in his back. He could just leave. He could just run away, leave Spam's assassination attempt for someone else. He doesn't have to stay. But something keeps him in this room, anyway. He crosses the covers and settles down on the other side in front of the overlord, spreading his legs without as much as a smirk. " _ On your knees. _ " He fingers the knife in his hands.

Spam hesitated, thinking about pulling out the weapon he had hidden in his back pocket. After some thought, he realized it likely wasn't the best idea. He obediently got onto his knees, looking up at Tobias with a look of innocence and... fear. He didn't have power for once and it scared him. He knew he could die if Tobias chose to take his life. Every second that he spent kneeling on the floor was painful and scary. The ticking of the clock nearby didn't help as the room was mostly silent. "What do you want from me?" He muttered, finally gaining the courage to say something.

He doesn't show it, but the expression on Spam's face shakes him to his core. The overlord is helpless. He has the upper hand here.  _ Finally. _ He may as well take advantage of it; he hasn't done anything like this in a  _ very _ long time.

  
Tobias uses the knife to point at his bulge, already hard from the prospect of getting the overlord of the utopia to suck him off and then Tobias slitting his throat. A worthy reward for everything the devil has done to his home, he'd say.

The rebel unzips his jeans with one hand, still making the dagger an unsettlingly strong presence in his other. "I think you know full well what I want,  _ dear. _ "

Spam shook his head disobediently.  _ No thanks motherfucker _ he thought to himself as he glared defiantly into Tobias' eyes. He wasn't about to sacrifice his self-dignity for this asshole. "Dear? How classy. Maybe I should call you something. Asshole, cocksucker, bitch... do you like any of those?" He smiled innocently as he kept himself from snickering. "I have a lot more that I could use if you prefer. It's really easy when you hate somebody."

Tobias wants to bristle in anger, but he controls himself. Instead, the bullshit smile on Spam's face sends a shit-eating grin onto his own. "Oh, your highness. You forget what situation you're in." With a flick of his wrist, Spam has a new slice in his skin across his shoulder. "You really want to talk that way to me? No one knows I'm in here. We have all the privacy in the world. I won't tell the Rebellion that you squeal like a little whore. That is -- " He lets the knife trail over Spam's bicep. " -- if you're willing to cooperate."

Spam hisses in pain but keeps glaring, letting his eyes follow the knife carefully. "Threatening me? That's not how you get me to listen. I've heard a lot of threats and nothing ever comes out of them. You're going to have to be a little more... forceful if you want me to listen, y'know. Everything is in the bottom drawer," he gestured towards the sacred drawer filled with all sorts of things he's used on Vipp and Script and any other unfortunate soul who tried to assassinate him.  He remembered the pretty collar he gave Vipp for their time alone and the crop he had destroyed Script with just a few nights ago. He remembers tying Vipp to the bedpost and cutting him out of anger with how cocky and stubborn he was. It was all so vivid and he always regretted it after. He wished it had been him instead of them.  _ He was the one that deserved it, after all. _

Still allowing his knife to hover dangerously close over Spam's skin, Tobias watches the drawer from afar, curious. "Really? You're practically opening your hoard of sex toys for me?" He leans into Spam, pressing the tip of the knife down into his bicep, but not hard enough to break skin. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you  _ want _ me to tie you up and fuck you like the slut you are." He winks and plants a kiss on Spam's cheek before getting up to inspect the drawer at a closer range.

  
The first thing he finds is the rope. Smirking, he returns to the overlord still on his knees and hoists him back onto his feet before shoving him onto the bed, much like Spam did at the start of their encounter. He has the higher ground now. Crawling onto him to get him to sit still, he moves to tie Spam's hands and feet to the bedposts.

Spam let Tobias move him with little struggle as he refused to respond to Tobias' words. It was shameful to admit, but he wasn't wrong. He attempted to kick him but it failed and he found himself tied down and open, vulnerable in front of a rival that he had to deal with for weeks of his life. His breathing was shaky and he didn't want to admit it to himself, but he was scared. "Are you having fun yet?" He spat, tugging at the ropes in a weak and desperate attempt to escape his bonds.

The rebel can't help but smirk. "Maybe just a little." Still sitting on him, Tobias leans back and inspects his work, tapping his chin gently with his knife. "Well, first, I think it's a good idea to remove all  _ this _ \-- " He unbuttons Spam's nightshirt, teasing him as he ghosts his fingers over his bare skin. Since he can't get the whole thing off thanks to his occupied limbs -- maybe Toby should have thought of this before tying him up -- he simply cuts the rest of the satin clothing off, leaving Spam just as exposed and bare-chested as he was.

  
He eyes the wings trapped underneath Spam's body, looking seriously underappreciated after he put a hole in their roots. "Sorry about your wings, your highness ... " He sets the knife down on Spam's chest, the cold metal singing his bare skin. Towering over Spam, he reaches underneath the captive man's arms and starts to rub the inner feathers of his wings. "Maybe this'll make you feel better," he purrs.

Spam wanted to be petty and yell at him for cutting his clothes but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He shivered as Tobias' touched his chest. His eyes widened when he saw him eyeing his wings and instinctively tried to cover himself with them but couldn't find the strength to do it. Time slowed when Tobias reached to touch them and he shook his head, trying to move away. His eyes closed as he bit back a moan. His body felt like it was on fire despite how cold the room really was. He whined, pushing his wing closer to the touch as he felt himself getting harder. He arched his back, trying to present himself in a way that might get Tobias to fuck him. "S-Shit..." he whispered, tears filling his eyes. He couldn't help it as he let out a soft moan. Regret filled him as he realized what he just did and looked up at Tobias with a panicked expression.

_ Woah. _ Tobias is so taken aback by Spam's eager body language that he almost recoils. He didn't expect touching his wings would do  _ this _ much.

  
As Spam meets his eyes with a terrified expression, Tobias almost has one to match. Slowly, however, he settles into one of amusement. "If I had known how easy it was to fuck you, maybe I would've done this earlier." He sprawls out his hands in his inner wings, messing up the feathers, trying to get as much contact with the soft, downy parts as possible.

  
Toby can feel the overlord getting rock-hard beneath him, which arouses him, in turn. However, he decides to wait; he _knows_ how desperate Spam is, even if he's terrified of his own desires. It's cute, but he doesn't want to satisfy him yet. Tobias leans over him, his hands still buried in the mess of his feathers. He meets Spam's lips with his and inserts his tongue into his mouth.

"For somebody who hates me, you do seem quite eager to f-fuck me-" he was cut off as he whimpered softly by the contact on his wings, his whole body shook with pleasure. He accepted the kiss a with a little bit of hesitance but he was so needy that any touch was better than nothing. He tried his best to participate in the kiss but all he could do was moan. He already looked like a mess with his hair all over the place, his body shaking, wings ruffled, and his expression very warm and lustful.

Spam was absolute putty in his hands, and Tobias was loving it.

  
He drew back, panting softly from the kiss, his face flushing with warmth. "Guilty as charged," he breathes, winking. He removes a hand from his wing and starts to run it through the overlord's hair instead. He pushes the strands of hair away from Spam's overheating face and cups his cheek as he leans into another kiss. He continues to  play with the short, soft feathers of Spam's inner wing with his other hand.

Tobias doesn't even realize he's doing it, but as he commences another makeout session, he slowly gradually, begins to grind into Spam, rubbing his bulge against his chest with every movement.

Spam didn't seem to notice Tobias either. He continued to make out with him and purred when his hair was touched. He felt so sensitive and he tried to rub his cock against Tobias, seeking some form of friction to get him off. It didn't seem to work though and he whined in defeat and want. He began to cry out in desperation, just wishing for somebody to touch his cock. "T-Tobias please!" He cried, his eyeliner running down his cheeks from the tears.

Loving every second of this, Tobias draws back a few inches, his lips still separated in an effort to get more air in. He smiles softly, taunting Spam's desperation. "Aww, how could I resist someone who asks so nicely?" He gently wipes away the man's tears, cooing at Spam's quiet whimpers.

  
He finally sits back, scooching back a foot or so so he has better leverage. He trails a finger down the length of Spam's chest, from his collarbone to his groin, ghosting over the knife that still rests menacingly on Spam's bare skin. Tobias draws this out for as long as he can, slowly bringing down Spam's pants. His hand hovers over the hem of his boxers, but he doesn't make another move. "What did you want me to do again, your highness?”

Spam shivered at the contact and at the reminder of the knife teetering on his torso. He just cries out and glares at Tobias, angry that he isn't getting what he wants. He was so close to getting it, so desperate to get it, but it never came and he sighed when he realized he'd have to get in or risk... everything. "F-fuck me... please?" He whispered shamefully, his face burning with humiliation. He was a king, an overlord, and a leader but now he was a helpless slave to Tobias. He struggled yet again, his wrists starting to hurt as the ropes rubbed against them painfully.

"That's right, dear," Toby hums, satisfied by his request. And in return, he'll satisfy Spam.

  
He pulls down the overlord's shorts, exposing his entire length to him ... Wow. No wonder Tobias could feel him getting harder. He's _massive._

  
"You're beautiful ... " The words slip out without Tobias's consent. He stiffens in embarrassment and distracts himself by snatching the knife and slamming the blade into the mattress next to Spam's head. "Stop struggling, your highness, or maybe I won't miss next time," Tobias warns.

  
Even so, he's getting flustered as all hell just seeing Spam's exposed member. Is he really going to do this? Is he really going to fuck the leader of the Utopia in the ass?

  
... Yes. Yes he is.

  
He flutters his fingers over Spam's cock, teasing him one last time before gripping it and slowly starting to pump it up and down for him.

Spam blushed at the praise, almost forgetting about his current situation. Nobody ever really called him that, not even his own husband. He just stared but snapped out of his thoughts when the knife quickly passed by his head, his breathing quickened and his eyes widened with fear. "I-I'm sorry!" He quickly apologized, stuttering out of fear. All fear was gone when he felt Tobias' hand on his dick. He gasped and arched his back again, his whole body shivering as his mouth hung open, blue tongue lolling out. His eyes faced the rather plain ceiling and his head tilted back, resting somewhat comfortably on a pillow below him.

Spam's reaction is exactly what he needs to keep going. Tobias keeps a steady pace, his hand putting in a workout on his dick. 

  
"Comfortable, beautiful?" he hums, laughing softly at the king's blissed-out expression. Toby's shaking slightly in expectation as he starts to pull off his own jeans. If the overlord wants him to fuck him, then how can he refuse?

  
The pants come off, and, soon afterwards, so do the boxers. He towers over Spam, jacking him off, his own member hard. He quivers slightly. He wants this almost as much as Spam does, but he forces himself to wait. Torturing the overlord just a tiny bit more will be worth it.

Spam seemed to forget about everything, he pulled at the bonds but this time instead of struggling, it was him gripping them in pleasure, something to ground himself. He could barely breathe for some reason. He'd done this plenty of times before but something about him finally being below somebody was so enjoyable and thrilling. Even if the person on top was one of his rivals. That's when he decided to be slightly disobedient, hoping something would come out of it. "Are you enjoying this? Helping your enemy get off? You're such a slut. Do you do this to everybody you try to kill in their sleep? What a naughty boy you are," Spam purred. He had no idea how he had composed himself enough to say that but he chuckled and bit back his moans, watching Tobias' expression for a reaction.

Tobias is severely caught off-guard. Shame warms his face, and he immediately lets go of Spam's length, shaking out his hand sticky with precum. 

  
"If you think you can talk to me like that and get away with it, you're sorely mistaken," the dejected rebel growls softly. He gets up off the bed, leaving Spam looking frighteningly vulnerable.

  
With both the knife and the ropes restricted his movements, it's hard for Spam to see what Tobias is doing by the drawer. When he returns, he has a leather studded collar in his hands, complete with a chained leash. "Maybe you won't talk back so much if you're wearing _this._ " Toby crawls back onto Spam, still hard. He forces Spam's head off the pillow and fits him with the collar, tightening it and yanking the chain back in a show of power. "I'd be careful who I'd call a slut, _kitten._ "

Spam didn't care about what Tobias was doing and decided to talk back instead. "If you don't want me to talk, maybe you should make me shut up," he teased, coughing as his head was forced up and the collar was tightened around his neck. The leash pulled him further up, almost choking him. "Like I said, if you have such a problem with what I say, make me be quiet," he cooed, a shit-eating smirk on his face. "Of course, it's your choice but I can't promise that I'll be shutting up anytime soon,  _ pet _ ," he smiled warmly, staring at Tobias with an icy and challenging glare.

Even if he's royally pissed off, he is also very,  _ very _ turned on by Spam's teasing. He wraps the chain of the collar around his fist and tangles his fingers in Spam's feathers again, ripping out quite a few with the cold metal of the leash. "Oh, I'm sorry." He pretends to give a dejected, regretful look at the torn feathers. "I've gone and messed them all up ... But I still don't want to hear you complaining."

  
He props Spam's head up with a few more pillows so that he's facing towards Tobias. "Comfy yet, your highness?"

Spam cried out while feather after feather was ripped from him. He couldn't tell if he was enjoying it or in pain. Perhaps a mix of both. The cocky attitude Tobias was giving him just caused him to seethe. He wanted to stab Toby but of course he couldn't really do that so he just stayed in place, watching him with that icy look he seemed to always have. "I'm  _ horny _ and  _ hard _ yet you think I'm comfy? How funny," he huffed. "If you don't want to hear me complaining then  _ shut me the fuck up you whore _ ."

Tobias gingerly shrugs, scooching forward to sit on Spam's bare chest. "I suppose I can't possibly say no when you're asking so nicely."

  
He leans forward, cupping Spam's elevated head in both hands. The cold metal soothes the burning flush on the overlord's face.  His thumbs make gentle, soothing circles on the man's cheeks as Toby plants a quick kiss on his lips. "Open wide, your highness," Tobias teases. Immediately afterwards, he thrusts his cock into Spam's mouth.

Spam for some reason obeyed, opening his mouth and accepting the cock. He decided to be rebellious though and bit down on his dick, laughing around it with a grin. He then just relaxed and warmed Tobias' cock, looking up at him lustfully, pretending like he totally didn't just bite Tobias' cock. He tried to say something but it just came out muffled and quiet. "P-please."

Tobias yelps in pain, instinctively pulling back, but he forces himself to stay inside Spam. "You little  _ bitch _ ... " 

  
Even so, the feel of Spam's fangs on his member sends chills up his back. It almost feels ... good.

  
He thrusts his hips into the overlord's face, pushing his cock deeper down his throat. "I'm afraid you'll have a to try a little harder than that, _your highness,_ " he hisses sharply.

Spam just pulled back, letting the cock almost fall out of his mouth. "If you untie me, I'll show you a good time, pup," he purred, eyeing Tobias' cock eagerly. "I'd love to see what kind of noises  _ you _ can make," he cooed, trying to convey lust through his expression instead of running his hands along Tobias' hips... since he couldn't do that.

Tobias bristles at the derogatory nickname, but he has to admit, it sounds tempting. He sits back, examining Spam from a short distance away. If he unties the overlord, things could get a  _ lot _ more fun ... but he could also be easily overpowered.   
He leans forward and rips the knife out of the mattress, shedding down from the bedding as he does. Toby plays with it for a few beats, gazing carefully at the man underneath him.

  
Then, in a few swift movements, he slashes the ropes at Spam's feet, freeing his legs. Tobias hesitates for a few beats more before finally leaning over Spam and cutting his injured wrists free. The rebel doesn't let go of the knife and doesn't get off Spam's lap as he sits back to allow him to sit up.

Spam rubs his wrists to soothe the pain and stretches his arms and legs. He placed his hands on Tobias' hips and kissed him softly for a few seconds. He pulled back and stared at the bed. "Could you please get off of me so I can move around a little bit? My legs are extremely sore from you sitting on them," he squirmed uncomfortably.

He barely reciprocates the kiss, frowning instead at Spam's request. If he gets off of him, all he really has is his knife to defend himself with ...   
Hey, he managed to get the better of him when he was handcuffed, so he could probably take him on now.

  
Tightening his grip on his dagger, Tobias gets off the overlord, sitting on the side of the bed to allow him some more space to move.

Spam bent his legs a few times to wake them up and turned to Tobias, pulling him so that his back was pressed against Spam's chest. He wrapped his arms around Toby's waist and down towards his cock, wrapping his hand around it while his cock teased his entrance. He began to stroke his cock slowly but eventually sped up over time, going harder and faster as time continued on.

The speed with how the situation changes throws Tobias severely off-guard. One second he's sitting along the edge of the bed, alone and cold, and the next, he's wrapped in Spam's embrace. He would say he hates suddenly being thrown into the submissive position; but  _ dear god _ does this feel good.   
  


He shudders under Spam's touch, ecstasy rolling through his body in waves. He instinctively bucks into Spam's hand, yearning for more,  _ needing _ more. Why didn't he let Spam have control of him this whole time? He's  _ amazing _ at this.

  
Tobias is panting hard in the overlord's grasp, shaking with yearning. He lets the knife fall out of his hand as he braces himself on Spam's thighs. "P-please ..." he begs softly as he feels the king's member ghosting his ass.

Spam rested his head on Tobias' shoulder and he chuckled warmly at the other's response. He was back in control and it felt so good. "You need to be a bit more specific, love. Use your big boy words and tell me what you want so I can give it to you," he whispered into his ear. He began to grind against Toby in order to tease him again. "You look so beautiful when you're desperate,"  he added quietly, removing his hands from Tobias' dick.

His blood runs cold as Tobias realizes that what Spam is doing is exactly what he did to Spam. Indignation lights a fire in his eyes, and a thin whine escapes his throat as Spam's hands leave him, but honestly, he can't be  _ that _ mad; the overlord's just having some payback.   
  


It's at this moment that Toby remembers the collar around the king's neck. He quickly finds the chain and yanks it forward so that Spam's entire body is pressing into him. Even though it's not in him yet, the rebel quivers at the feeling of Spam's hard cock against his skin. Gripping the leash tightly so Spam can't pull back, he tilts his head to the side, his lips just barely brushing Spam's cheek. 

  
He's still terribly flushed and flustered, but he manages to purr into the overlord's ear, "I want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me in the ass so hard and so deep I'll be tasting your cum for weeks. I want -- I _need_ your cock, your highness ... " His breath hitches a bit, and he tries to ward away the flood of shame at his words, because, god, he _really_ needs this.

Spam choked as he was pulled forwards, almost forgetting about the collar around his neck. "You make a convincing argument... I guess. Fine," Spam roughly moved Tobias and without hesitation, thrust into him quickly. He didn't care how painful it was, he just gave Tobias what he wanted. He began to thrust in and out at a rather fast pace, eventually deciding he was uncomfortable and turned Toby around to face him, pulling him into a case as he fucked him mercilessly. He moaned in pleasure as he gazed lustfully into Toby's eyes.

...Never before has Tobias regretted his words so strongly.

  
He gasps in horror and pain as Spam's head enters him faster than he thought possible. He feels himself shrink around his member, shaking too violently to even speak. Spam looked big from a distance, but now that he's inside him, _dry?_ Jesus fucking Christ.  
  


When Spam turns him around, his discomfort decreases a little, but it feels as if his ass is being beaten raw. His body jumps with every thrust, but slowly, gradually, he begins to enjoy it. He swings his arms around Spam's neck and throws his head back, gasping for air. He can feel the overlord watching him eagerly, wanting to catch his eye. Tobias refuses to give him the satisfaction.

Spam grinned as he continued to fuck him at a quick pace. He started to panic when he felt the signs of an orgasm building up, he slowed down just a little bit and moaned as the pleasure began to overwhelm him and his thrusts began to get more erratic and messy. He froze suddenly and cried out as he came, filling Tobias with his cum. He panted and breathed heavily as he slowly pulled out. It had only been around ten minutes but with the teasing from before, it didn't really take long for him to finish. He collapsed beside Toby, pulling him close into a spooning position on his bed. He felt some of his cum drip from Tobias onto his thigh and he swiped it up, licking it off of his fingertips elegantly.

Tobias barely noticed the change in Spam's speed before he suddenly felt him cum inside him. Toby's entire form goes shock-still and erect with shock before slowly collapsing into Spam, moaning in satisfaction. He's so sore and exhausted that he's total putty in the overlord's hands.

  
He murmurs something as Spam pulls out, leaving him dripping. With his cock not there to support him anymore, Tobias collapses onto the bed, and the warmth Spam soon provides him feels like heaven. He turns around so that he faces the king and nuzzles into his chest. Very faintly, in the back of his mind, something is telling him to run, but his ass feels like it was fucked by like approximately 70 dumptrucks. He's not going anywhere anytime soon.

Spam slowly lifted Tobias into his arms and carried him to the bathroom. He set Tobias in the tub and ran some water for him. Once he deemed that there was enough water in the tub, he climbed in with Toby and pull him into his lap, washing his hair and cleaning him softly. He made sure not to touch his back too much, making sure he remembers to bandage the other up once they finished. He let his hands play with Tobias' hair softly for a few minutes as they both relaxed in the lukewarm water.

Now that the ecstasy of sex is beginning to fade, the pain in his back is beginning to return. Tobias tries not to let it bother him, and he simply focuses on the feeling of Spam's fingers in his hair. He can hardly believe this is the same person who fucked him raw very shortly beforehand.

  
He lets out a soft sigh of contentment as he leans into Spam's shoulder. He plants a kiss on the overlord's neck and nuzzles into his warmth.

Spam giggles a little bit at the clingy state of Tobias. Once he had cleaned him off, he carefully lifted him out of the tub and drained the water. He quietly walked back to his room and set Toby on the bed before he ventured towards his top drawer, pulling out medical supplies. He took the disinfectant and covered the other's back with it, letting it settle. He took bandages and wrapped it them around Tobias' torso, covering the entire wound to heal. "I love you," he whispered, ruffling Toby's hair. "Do you want to do something or rest?"

His back feels a thousand times better now that it's been properly treated, but something strikes him off-guard. Spam's words, although comforting, freeze him.  _ Did he just say 'love' ...? _

  
Tobias, still rather weak from their encounter, drapes his arms around Spam's neck to support himself. He tilts his head and murmurs into the overlord's ear, his tone confused. "You love me?" he mumbles, ignoring Spam's question. He can't even wrap his head around those words.

Spam nods. "You're so beautiful and sweet, love," he cooed, rubbing Tobias' back gently like a father would to their child. "Though, after this, you aren't allowed near my daughter ever again," he smiled innocently, placing a kiss on each of Toby's cheeks, his nose, and finally a soft kiss to his lips. "I can give you your own room decorated however you want and full access to the castle if you stay with me," he offered. "Or you could sleep with me every night if you prefer."

Toby hums happily at Spam's tender touch, kissing him back. "I ... " He thinks back on the evening. He went from wanting to kill Spam, to wanting to fuck Spam, to wanting to be fucked  _ by _ Spam. He's never really been one for love, but if he had to guess, this isn't usually how couples start.

But this could work.   


"I'd be happy to sleep in here with you," he purrs. He gently rubs Spam's back, softly smoothing down the feathers he had messed up earlier.

Spam nodded and pulled Tobias into his bed, pulling the covers over them as he kept his arms wrapped around his waist. "It's really late we should get to bed, mon ange," he laughed softly and nuzzled the back of Toby's neck, drifting off to sleep.

Tobias pauses for a moment to think about the absurdity of this situation. When he set out to assassinate Spam tonight, he never expected he'd end up sleeping with him ... as a lover.  
But if the overlord is really so tender, so caring, and ... well, good at what he does (or who he does), maybe his Utopia isn't as bad as Toby originally thought. Smiling softly to himself, he snuggles into Spam's embrace, holding the king's hands with his own. He shuts his eyes, and he's out moments later.


	2. Surrender Love

Spam awoke to something unfamiliar, warmth. He blinked a couple of times as he adjusted to the morning light seeping through the curtains. It was a few seconds later that he noticed Tobias sleeping beside him. Panic began to settle in as last night’s events came back to him.  _ What the fuck did I do? _ He wondered, trying to carefully remove himself from his bed. He managed to succeed and stood up. He sauntered over to the mirror and admired his slightly dark skin tone with the obvious more pale splotches covering some parts of his body. He brushed his hair out and pulled on some clothes before sitting down with a book to pass the time while he waited for Tobias to wake up.

Tobias stirs softly, mumbling something in his half-asleep state. Then, slowly, he opens his eyes, expecting to see the guards' quarters or a Resistance tent, depending on whether going out to assassinate Spam was really a dream or not --   
Instead, he sees a lavish, plush bedroom that is  _ way _ out of his paygrade.   
The realization of where he is comes flooding into his terrified mind, and he shoots out of bed, his heart immediately racing, as if it's trying to escape from his chest. It takes him a minute to spot Spam; when he does, the first thing he does is go reaching for the nearest weapon -- a clock -- and go running at him with it.

Spam didn't notice Tobias coming at him until the clock ended up hitting him in the face, knocking his head back slightly. "What the  _ fuck? _ " He asked with a confused tone. He looked around and saw his lover, calming down slowly. "Tobias, I love you with all of my heart but why the hell did you just come running at me with a goddamn clock?" He asked warmly and softly, no hint of anger in his voice.

The panicking, still half-asleep rebel doesn't let his failed attempt of an assassination deter him; he reaches back his fist for a punch, only for Spam to catch it.   
Caught in the overlord's grasp, Tobias immediately squirms some more. "Don't you fucking  _ dare _ touch me, you ... " However, the warmth and familiarity of Spam's embrace brings back the memories of last night faster than Toby can come up with some sort of insult. When he realizes what he's done, he quickly drops his fist, shame flooding his face.   
"Fuck, Spam, I -- I'm so sorry, I'm so used to seeing you as someone I want dead and when I woke up in your quarters -- well, I think you can kind of understand why I  _ panicked _ ... " Tobias trails off, biting his lip. "I'm so sorry."

Spam was slightly upset but just accepted his apology, hugging him tighter. "Don't worry, Toby. I forgive you. I know it's tough but I promise you'll get used to it, okay? Why don't we take a look at your back and see how it's doing," he turned Tobias around carefully and unwrapped the bandages, satisfied with the healing process of the wound. He bandaged it with clean bandages again and dressed his... boyfriend in some of his older clothes that didn't really fit him anymore. He grabbed a brush and sat down on his bed, patting the space in front of him. "Come and sit, let me brush your hair for you, love."

His back burns, but the pain isn't as intense as it was last night, when it was still fresh. He supposes he can forgive Spam for carving up his skin; at least it shows he belongs to him.   
Now that Tobias is wide-awake, he's less eager to please than he was last night in the bath, but he sits down in front of Spam to allow him to work the kinks out of his hair -- but not before giving a long, tender kiss on the lips to his lover. He winks playfully at the overlord and gives Spam's feathers a little flick before cooperating and allowing him to brush his hair.

Spam accepted the kiss, cupping Tobias' cheek as he returned it. He shivered and blushed when he teased his wings and folded them up so Toby couldn't get to them. He hummed as he finally cooperated and Spam brushed out his hair, examining it for a minute. He grabbed a hair tie and began to braid the short hair, creating a perfect little braid. He grabbed a headband and slowly pushed it onto Tobias' head, grinning with satisfaction.

Tobias pats down his hair, unnerved by it being pulled back. When Spam brings him to a mirror to give his new look an examination, he blinks several times at himself. He almost doesn't recognize himself with the new hairstyle. Still, he has to admit, it's nice not having to constantly push it out of his eyes.

Spam sat him back onto the bed and grabbed a case filled sloppily with makeup, looking for everything he wanted. He stared at Tobias as if he was analyzing something with his tongue poking out in concentration. He took a somewhat light blue eyeshadow and applied it carefully, making sure not to mess it up with his thumb. He then worked on eyeliner, tilting Toby's head up a bit as he concentrated on getting it right and perfect. Once he deemed it satisfactory, he put his stuff away, working on brushing out his own tangled hair.

.Tobias, being a Resistance member -- err,  _ former _ Resistance member -- and therefore having to live on the run and had to pass on luxuries, like cosmetics, was very, very unfamiliar with the ...  _ stuff _ Spam had just put on his face. "What did you just do to me?" he asks incredulously, though he sounds more confused than annoyed.  _ Is this another kink? _ he thinks, not daring to let that slip past his tongue

Spam just chuckled. "I bet you wouldn't know what it is, huh?" He smiled. "I just made you look adorable! Look," he pulled Tobias towards the mirror, giving him space to examine himself. "I hope it doesn't look bad... I can take it off if it's irritating you or if it's too much."

To his surprise, the powders Spam applied to his eyelids look ... nice. They bring out his eyes beautifully, and his the eyeliner makes them pop more than he thought possible. "Is this your secret for looking so goddamn hot all the time?" Tobias mutters, half to himself. "Just using cosmetics to make your eyes look alluring as all hell?"

"Yeah... kinda," Spam wiped off the makeup from last night and looked at Tobias to show him his natural and rather clean face with a soft smile before reapplying his makeup carefully. He dressed himself once he was done and grabbed Toby by the hand, leading him downstairs to the kitchen so that they could have breakfast together.

The gentle smile Spam gave him made Tobias's heart skip a beat; god, why did he have to fall for  _ him _ of all people? But he's very happy to have his hand in his lover's grasp once again, and he gives his hand a quick squeeze.   
When they reach the expansive kitchen, Toby explores a bit, opening a few cabinets to orient himself to such an impressive room. One of the first cabinets he opens reveals several pans; he picks one out at throws a look at Spam, holding it up. "How do you feel about eggs?"

"I'd much rather have you," Spam chuckled, kissing Tobias passionately after wrapping his arms around his waist. He nuzzled into Toby's neck and began to kiss it softly before progressing to nips and then finally to full biting, leaving hickeys behind while he attacked his lover's neck. He reached down towards Tobias' pants teasingly. He placed his hands on the other's hips. "You're so beautiful," Spam praised. It was slightly muffled due to Toby's neck being in the way but it was still audible.

Tobias, thoroughly shocked by Spam's advances in the middle of the --  _ heh-hem _ \--  **_open_ ** kitchen, accidentally drops the frying pan onto the countertop in his surprise.   
His gasps are soft, yet they echo around the room. His neck burns with pricks of pain and passion. He's so overwhelmed by Spam that he almost misses the fact that he's going for his pants.    
"You just helped me get dressed; do you really wanna redo all that work?" Tobias murmurs into the fluff on Spam's head. Still, he tilts his chin up, wanting to give his lover something back. He cups his cheeks in his hands and rubs soothing circles into them as he meets Spam's lips with love and delicacy.

Spam kissed Tobias back and took off both his and his partner's pants in the process. He kicked them to the side and pushed Toby against the counter, grinding against him lustfully. He broke off the kiss and placed his hands on either side of Toby's body, rubbing against him for friction. "It'll be worth it just to hear you moan for me again, mon ange," he whispered, attempting to sound seductive. Was it working? Probably.

It was working. It was  _ definitely _ working.   
Tobias is already extremely hard, and with every press of Spam's body against his, he just gets more desperate. His face is flushed, and his short, flustered breaths fill the silence of the kitchen.   
He tries to control his shaking hands as he brings them down to Spam's hips, thumbing the hem of his underwear. Tobias throws him a playful, longing grin as he pulls down the overlord's boxers, exposing him in the kitchen. Tobias doesn't even care about anyone seeing them; he  _ needs _ Spam and he needs him  _ now. _   
Toby passionately meets Spam's lips, framing his face with one hand as he sets to work on his cock with the other.

Spam didn't expect his boxers to be taken off so soon. His cock was almost fully hard and he gasped as cold air breezed through the windows. He eagerly accepts the kiss with Tobias and gasped and moaned in pleasure as he touched his cock. He decided to tease Tobias, rubbing his cock from the outside of his boxers, a grin on his face as he did so.

A shudder runs through Tobias's entire body, and he bucks into Spam's hands in eagerness.   
Suddenly, however, Tobias gets an idea.   
Panting softly, the shorter man removes his hand from Spam's cock, his fingers still shaking from excitement. He reaches in between his lover's legs, propping one of Spam's legs up onto his thigh to get into a better position. Tobias hums faintly as he inserts a finger into Spam's ass.

Spam gasped as the finger intruded his ass. He tightened around it and went still with shock. He was so used to fucking that he's never been fucked by... anything. He wiggled just a little bit and relaxed. Once he was used to it he whimpered as a silent request for more fingers, trying to fuck himself with the one already inside of him. He softly moaned in pleasure and shivered.

Grinning in triumph, seeing that his plan has worked, Tobias thrusts into him again, inserting another finger to join its brother.   
"I'm still so sad I didn't get to fuck you last night, your highness ... " Tobias growls lustfully into his ear. "Mind if I finish what I started?" He stretches the two fingers as far as he can into Spam's ass, enveloping them in warmth.

Spam arched his back as he shivered both from the cold weather and the overwhelming feeling in his ass. He can feel himself being stretched it felt somewhat painful but  _ so _ good and he couldn't help himself as he tried to push down further onto the fingers desperately. "Yes! Fuck please!" He hissed impatiently.

His lover chuckles softly at his eager attitude, but he pulls down his boxers with the hand that isn't up Spam's ass.   
With his own member exposed -- which is just as, if not more, erect than Spam's -- he feels the reality of what he's about to do setting in. He hasn't fucked anyone this way in ... a  _ long _ time. He's almost happy for it, though; that makes his time with Spam even more special.   
Propping up Spam's leg further, he gets closer to the overlord than he ever thought possible. He trails kisses around Spam's collarbone as he slowly removes his fingers from his ass. He positions his cock at his entrance, and then, with consideration and love, slowly inserts himself into his ass.

Spam was thankful Tobias wasn't as forceful as he was, accepting the decently sized cock rather smoothly. He takes a second to relax but once he does he feels like he's been to Heaven and back. His tongue lolls out like it had the previous night and his eyes had a twinkle of bliss in them as he slowly fucked himself with Toby's dick. He whimpered and moaned like the mess he is while looking at his lover with pleasure. "I love you Tob," he managed to say despite having a cock in stuffed up his ass. "Move, please."

Purring with satisfaction, Tobias thrusts himself deeper into Spam. The sounds coming from the overlord are like music to his ears; Toby could listen to him all day.    
He keeps up a steady pace with his thrusts, grinding into him with his entire body and pushing himself deeper into his ass. Even though Spam is slightly taller, Tobias easily supports him, gazing at him lustfully. "You're even more beautiful than I expected, love," he murmurs. He steadies himself by holding Spam at the hips, using the support to propel himself still deeper into him.

Spam blushed at the praise but his eyes widened as Tobias thrusts himself further into him. He felt so dirty, fucking in the kitchen where anybody could come in and see him in such a disheveled state. He feared for his daughter or Tristan stepping in for breakfast or a snack only to find Spam and his boyfriend fucking next to the sink. He can't form word to respond at all but just whimpered and gave a nod of agreement.

Tobias may have been worried about that at first, but now that he's here, literally balls-deep in Spam and fucking the hell out of him, listening to the combined medley of their moans, he couldn't give less of a shit.   
He takes Spam's nod of agreement as a sign to go faster, and so he does; he quickens his pace, even if he's starting to get tired. He can feel himself approaching orgasm, but he keeps up the speed. So what if he cums inside Spam? Good. Then they'll be even.

Spam could feel himself getting close as well and he started to also feel slightly tired out. With one last thrust, he came, some of it likely getting onto the counter along with Tobias as his vision went dark for a few brief seconds. He shuddered with overstimulation and it was almost too much but he was willing to wait on Toby instead of pulling away from his dick. Tears filled his eyes as he cried out, his entire body shaking.  _ It was too much too much too much. _

 

His lover is amazed by how stimulated the overlord is; he supposes he's just that good at fucking him. All thoughts leave his mind as he reaches climax, however, and he ejaculates inside Spam, moaning in ecstasy at the release in pressure.   
Tobias's body trembles from the force, and he can feel Spam starting to lose support. With the utmost care he could muster, Tobias gently pulls out, leaving Spam's asshole dripping. He swipes a few flecks of cum off his chest and presses it to Spam's lips before kissing him, smiling all the while. His other arm supports his torso, refusing to allow the exhuasted man to fall over.

Spam finally feels Tobias leave him and the small drips of cum leak from his ass. He swipes up some of it and licks it off his fingers, a grin on his face. He accepted the kiss, slightly tired but not quite. "Tobias... I love you..." he mumbled, burying his face into his boyfriend's chest similar to how the other did so to him last night.

Smiling softly to himself, Tobias kisses the top of Spam's head. "I love you too, my dear."   
As he cradles Spam to his chest, he eyes their discarded clothes on the floor; it's a miracle no one ever walked in on them. He bends over to pick up their garments, and he helps Spam into his pants and shirt, but not before cleaning him off with a few wet paper towels. He does the same to himself before getting dressed. He wipes down the counter and puts away the long-forgotten pan; when he's done, no one would ever be able to tell he had just fucked the leader of the Utopia in the kitchen.   
He takes Spam's hand and brings it to his lips, kissing it tenderly. "You still want breakfast?" Tobias laughs, grinning past Spam's hand.

Spam seemed so out of it and he felt so useless for some reason as he couldn't even dress himself. He seemed like a child at the moment and he honestly felt like one too. "Breakfast? I'm not hungry..." he mumbled, his voice a little bit higher in pitch but not by much. He wandered back to his room and plopped himself onto the bed, crossing his arms with a pout.

Tobias silently notes his change in behavior. "Oh, come on. You haven't eaten anything since last night at the earliest," he points out, quietly concerned about his lover's wellbeing. "What if I made it for you?" He sits on the bed beside him, rubbing his thumb over Spam's hand.

Spam looked up at him innocently as if he were incredulous. "Would you really?" He asked in a quiet tone as if saying it would hurt him or something. He scooted closer and cuddled against Tobias, feeling so much more lost than he had before. "Will you... will you ever leave me?" He inquired hesitantly, staring at the floor.

The ex-rebel blinks several times at him, his blood slowly running cold as he realizes what he's implying.   
"Spam!" he turns to him on the bed, taking his face in his hands. He angles it so that they're gazing directly into each other's eyes. "Spam, I would never leave you! You made me realize I can be loved despite everything I've done, and that there's good in everyone -- " he suddenly stops himself. He's getting choked up.   
He simply scooches closer to the overlord and embraces him tightly. "I'll never leave you, your highness. I love you."

Spam began to tear up at the idea of somebody loving him and he just sobbed into Tobias' shoulder, choking and coughing occasionally. He couldn't process anything he just knew he was hugging somebody and that they were very warm and friendly. He felt like a damn child. What adult just bursts into tears and clings to their partner for dear life? He didn't know very many. He sniffled as the tears began to slow down but he still cried. His whole body shook as he cried.

Although he's still surprised by how emotional his leader has suddenly become, Tobias doesn't budge from his spot. He remains there, holding him tightly, letting him cry onto him. Tobias quietly begins to hum and rub soothing circles into Spam's back, hoping that simply his presence will be enough to calm the overlord down.

Spam seemed to compose himself minutes after and stared at Tobias with widened eyes. "I love you so much Tobias," he whispered. He just cuddled up against his boyfriend like a child and clung to him. "'M never gonna let you go," he mumbled, for getting the 'I' in 'I'm'. It seemed to fit his tone though for some odd reason.

Tobias continues to hum -- he can't really tell what it is, maybe it's a lullaby from his childhood -- and begins to gently comb his fingers through Spam's hair. His lover took care of him last night; now it's his turn to return the favor.   
"How would you feel about a massage, dear?" he proposes, still making comforting, soothing circles in Spam's back.

Spam just nodded at the offering and let go of Tobias, resting his hands on the bed. He couldn't really formulate any words at the moment and he couldn't figure out why but everything seemed... calm in his head. The normal thoughts that flooded his head that stressed him so much were now gone and all he could think about was Toby and the warmth that Spam associated with him.

Silently noting Spam pulling away, Tobias merely sits there, his shoulder in contact with Spam's; his presence is not overbearing, but it's there, showing that he's ready to be of assistance at any time.   
"... I have a question," Tobias suddenly announces. He falls silent afterwards, apparently waiting for Spam to give him the okay.

Spam went still at the thought of a question. There were many good things but also many bad things that it could possibly be. He seemed to betray himself and nodded. He was internally panicking and he didn't know whether to scoot away or get closer to Tobias.

Tobias doesn't seem to notice Spam's internal panic; the former rebel is too wrapped up in his own thoughts. "... What are you going to do the rest of the rebels once we --  _ they're _ defeated?" he asks quietly, sounding like he's regretting asking the question already.

Spam went still and he could feel himself starting to cry again. "I- I don't know yet," he murmured. "I want to spare them. I want them to join us here like you did but... if they won't cooperate I'm afraid things might not go so well for them," he sniffled, shaking as he stared at the wall.

The shorter nods, his mouth dry. He really couldn't have expected much more. " ... Would I be able to try to convince them to join us? Like, return to camp and try to get a few to come back with me to the castle?"

Spam nodded. "There's... one of them in the dungeon," he seemed even more shaken up as he admitted it. "I also had one of your friends here the other night. I tried to convince him to join and he wouldn't..." he trailed off.

Tobias stiffens. "Can I speak to them? Who are they?"

Spam just nodded silently and stood up. His entire body was a mess but mostly his hair and face. He waited patiently for Tobias before proceeding to the staircase that brought them to the dungeons cells. The door creaked open as he twisted the knob. He stepped down the cold stone stairs with no shoes on, shivering at how chilly it was until he reached the bottom. With the flick of a switch the entire area lit up and he proceeded to where he had last saw Script. "Script are you awake? Somebody would like to see you," he called out and waited for a response.

Script woke up with a groan, rubbing the hand marks on his neck.  _ What do you want? _ He growled before opening his eyes.

"It's not me that wants something. It's somebody else. You might recognize him," Spam seemed a little shocked at how upset Script seemed but he composed himself rather quickly. "Somebody named Tobias....?"

Script's eyes widened. " _T_ __-Tobias_?" _

"Yes, Tobias," Spam seemed confused. "Do you know him because he seemed eager to see you," he glanced around. "He's gotten very close to me lately... almost like lovers," he chuckled. "Though, you don't believe that, do you?"

_ N-No...Tobias wouldn't do that! _

Spam just laughed harder, somewhat incredulously. "Well he did! In fact we just had s-" he cut himself off before he could finish and shook the thought from his head. "I'm sorry but your sweet and innocent Tobias is all mine now and you're not going to take him away from me no matter how hard you try," he hissed, getting slightly defensive.

_ No! No that can't be true! _

Tobias, who had hung back for fear of Script seeing him standing with Spam like lovers, finally works up the courage to venture into the dim light in the dungeon, allowing Script to see him in all his traitorous glory. "It's true," he remarks simply. He resists the urge to take Spam's hand; he needs to face Script alone. "And you can join us, too. The rebellion isn't worth it. I'm safer and happier than I ever was out there on the battlefield."

_ "W-What? Tobias, what're you talking about?”  _ Script wobbled over to the bars and clenched his fists around two of them.

 

Tobias doesn't budge, staying close to the bars of the cell. "I'm saying what I feel," he says earnestly. "And because it's true! Ever since I decided to cooperate with Spam, I've discovered ... the Utopia really isn't all that bad! They even  _ want _ the rebellion to join forces with them! They want everyone to be happy!" He presses forward, placing his hands over Script's. "Don't you see? We've been fighting this whole time just so we can  _ stay _ unhappy. Do you understand how foolish that is?"

_ "I don't see how killing and torturing innocent people can make people happy." _

Spam was starting to get annoyed and watched from afar. He began to seethe but stayed silent. He smiled as Tobias defended him and he could feel his heart beat faster and himself blushing. "Tobias... maybe we should just go," he finally said something. He sounded obviously upset by what Script was saying.

"Spam -- " Tobias turns toward his lover, obviously confused. "How could you just let him talk to you like that? Please, let me convince him! I can! If you don't want to be present for this, I understand ... but please ... let me do this. I owe it to you." His voice is low, almost desperate by the time he finishes speaking.

Spam just nodded and turned to leave the room but paused. He grabbed Tobias and kissed him softly before heading back towards the stairs, listening in from the staircase.

Script cringed at the sight. Tobias didn't really love Spam, did he?

Tobias turns back to his former partner, gently touching his lips with two of his fingers. His gaze flits up and watches Script looking deeply uncomfortable. "He changed my mind, Script," Toby remarks simply. "He was quite convincing."

_ "T-Tobias this is crazy...g-get me out of here." _ Script pulled against the bars. " _ Please…" _

Tobias gazes at him with remorse in his eyes. "I know you think I'm crazy. But ... I've  _ seen _ him. I've seen him at his most vulnerable. He's not the heartless monster the Resistance makes him out to be. He has his own concerns and worries and loved ones just like the rest of us do." He places a hand over his heart. "And I just so happen to be one of those loved ones now."

_ "I...I can't…" _

"Why? What's holding you back?" Tobias takes a few steps toward Script's cell.

_ "He just strangled me! He tortured me! He plans on keeping me in this disgusting cell for days!" _

"If you join us, all of this could end instantly! You'd never have to worry about finding water, or making a shelter, or going hungry ever again..." Tobias hesitates for a moment, thinking about his friends who  _ do _ still have to worry about that kind of thing.   
... He shakes his head. "I'm not asking you to be friends with him, Script. Just join our side, and I'll make sure you'll never be hurt again."

_ "I’m just fine on my own…" _

Tobias grimaces at the lackluster conditions Script is being kept in. "No, you're really not."

_ "I can cook by myself!" _

"Says the one who was pleading for Tobias to let him out," Spam grinned as he entered the conversation again. He stood behind Toby and stared at Script with an amused expression. "It's kind of funny that you would say that after telling my boyfriend about all these lies you're coming up with," he snorted. "Perhaps I can make them a reality," his expression darkened but lit up when Toby said something and then started cackling when Script responded. "What are you going to cook, the mattress? There's nothing here!" Spam snickered.

_ "Let me go! Why are you even keeping me here?!" _

Now that Spam has returned, apparently in high spirits, Tobias almost subconsciously backs off. He's happy for his boyfriend's support, but his threats -- Tobias's eyes flit back to Script, meeting his terrified gaze.   
... He can't let those threats become a reality.

Spam sighed and walked closer to the bars, an annoyed expression on his face. "I've been keeping you here until you healed, okay? You can go home soon," he smiled warmly, his jovial mood was back yet again. It might've been the way Toby seemed to pull back a bit or maybe the fact that his boyfriend was around him. He decided to make it known that what he said was merely a joke. "You're suffering but I can help you if you just join us!"

_ "Never!" _

"Stop being such a disobedient pup and just join us," he huffed, glaring down at Script. His mood changed back and forth so fast like he didn't know how to feel. He honestly didn't know how to feel at all as he talked to the resistance member. "You're just making it harder on yourself, love."

_ "I’ll never join you for as long as I live!" _

Spam growled in frustration and turned towards the stairs, walking out of hearing range. It was best if he left the two alone before something physical did break out between Script and himself.

Tobias frowns after his lover. He was being weirdly sketchy and mood swing-y; maybe it's just the effect that prisoners have on him.   
The former rebel turns to Script once again, his expression dark. He looks into the prisoner's eyes, praying he'll understand. " ... Please, Script."

_ "I can't understand…" _

Spam moved towards the couch and collapsed on it, screaming and crying into a pillow out of mostly frustration. He felt so powerless. He couldn't convince Script no matter how hard he tried and it stressed him out.  _ I don't want him to die. _ He thought to himself.  _ I don't want any of them to die why don't they get it!? _ Spam sobbed, sniffling occasionally.

_ "Please let me out...I want to go home…" _

Tobias looks like he's in physical pain. " ... I can't. I'm sorry. Please, Script. It'll all be okay if you just join us."

_ "I can't join you!" _

_ Script reached out for Tobias as they left. He hoped that this wasn't real, that it was all just a dream. He wished that he would wake up and all three of his closest friends would be there waiting for him. When that moment didn't come, he fell to his knees and cried _

_ "Please…" _

Upstairs, Tobias settles down on the couch with Spam, his expression betraying his uncertainty with the whole situation.

Spam looked up in surprise at the weight that made itself known on the rather soft couch. He instantly grabbed Tobias and hugged him tightly, sniffling. "I just want to help them, Tobias! Why don't they listen to me?!" He cried like a melodramatic edgy teenager who just got yelled at by his mom.

Tobias embraces him, rubbing slow, soothing circles into his back. "I know, dear ... They're scared. They've lived so long hating your ideas that they're too terrified to even consider them." He pulls back for a moment, looking Spam in the face. "I ... have an idea. But I don't think you're going to like it."

"What is it?" Spam asked curiously while feeling much more calm now that Tobias was rubbing his back. He purred like a cat would and the tears began to stop while he awaited a response from his partner patiently.

Tobias doesn't want to meet Spam's gaze for what he's about to say, but he forces his eyes to stay up. "What if ... we freed Script? But not like you're letting him just walk free; I could pretend to 'return' to the Resistance and help him 'escape'. We'd travel back to the Resistance camp together -- which has no idea I've joined you yet -- and I would convert as many people as I could before bringing them back here, as members of the Utopia." He can't help it; he looks away, afraid of Spam's reaction. "So? What do you think?"

Spam was silent, processing the idea through his head. He thought of  _ everything _ that could've gone wrong. He couldn't let Tobias go but he had to trust him.  _ What if he's trying to subtly leave you? _ A voice in Spam's head chimed in and he blocked it out as quickly as possibly but he couldn't let the idea go. "Are you... are you going to come back?" He sounded so small, so scared, so confused.

The ex-rebel freezes up at the idea. "Of course I am! You've given me more than I could ever ask for ... Love, happiness, a sense of belonging ... Why would I willingly walk away from that?"

Spam shrunk back at the response, thinking he messed up. "I- I don't know. Others have before I'm sorry..." he trailed off. "If you promise to come back then you can go, okay?"

He takes Spam's hands in his, looking deep into his eyes. "I promise I'll return, my love. I'll try to be as quick as I can."

Spam just nodded and kissed Tobias as he cried. He held tightly onto his hands as if his boyfriend would disappear if he let go. "Please... please stay safe," he whispered after pulling back. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you, either." Tobias rests his forehead against Spam's, shaking slightly in apprehension of this plan. "I'll carry it out tonight. For now, we can be together."

He nodded and sighed. He snuggled into Tobias' warmth so he could enjoy before he spent likely nights alone with nobody to comfort him. "What are you going to do if they don't join?" He asked, slightly curious.

Tobias weaves fingers through Spam's hair, smoothing out the curls and wrapping them around his fingers. "I guess I'll just come back," he answers softly. "I'll do everything I can. I'm hoping that since I was once one of them, they'll be more inclined to join ... But I guess I won't know until I try it."

Fiona was making her way to the garden when she saw  _ that _ . There were a million emotions running through her veins, betrayal, sadness, confusion, anger. She took  a sharp breath in, and booked it back to her room.

Spam didn't notice Fiona and just nodded towards Tobias. "Whatever happens happens and we can't change it... I suppose," he laughed a little bit. "I just want everybody to be happy but nobody ever wants to listen to me so I.... I use force sometimes and I feel bad afterwards."

"I know. You just want what's best for everyone. That's what I love about you." Tobias gives Spam a tender kiss on the lips. He really does have the best boyfriend in the world.

Spam accepted the kiss and returned it. After a few seconds he pulled away with a grin on his face. "I love you so much, Tobes," he got off of the couch and looked at his partner as a signal for him to follow. He walked towards his bedroom and plopped himself on the bed, waiting for Tobias to arrive.

"Tobes?" Tobias parrots, laughing after his partner. "I think that's a new one." He doesn't waste any time in pursuing him into the next room and tackling Spam on the bed, attacking him with kisses.

Spam giggled as he was assaulted with kisses. He didn't welcome nor did he unwelcome the contact. It amused him and he craved for affection. "T-Tobias!" He couldn't stop snickering. It was honestly adorable especially since he was an edgy teenager being assaulted with kisses and cackling loudly.

Knowing he has the upper hand, Tobias crawls on top of him, peppering his neck with light, airy kisses as he intertwines his fingers with Spam's not only in a display of affection, but also as a way to get him to stay down. Toby is giggling, too, and his short breaths stir the baby hairs on Spam's neck as he nuzzles into his warmth.

Fiona was still curled up on her bed sobbing her eyes out. Her father was being a hypocrite and she hated it. Her head and her heart equally ached. Her head pounding due to how much she’d been sobbing and heart from her father basically betraying her and her ‘sort-of-(ex)-boyfriend’ was actually 23 and had been fucking her own father behind her back.

Spam pulled away slightly when Tobias touched his neck due to how sensitive it was but he eventually just let Tobias nuzzle into him with their hands still connected. He chuckled at how adorable they looked together and slowly lifted himself up. "You should probably rest before you leave."

Although he wishes he could stay here, intertwined with Spam, forever, Tobias nods, pulling himself away. "Right. Mind if I sleep in your bed?" He's already crawling underneath the covers before Spam has the chance to answer.

"I could use the sleep too..." Spam followed, burying himself in like ten blankets because he's a cold hoe and turned out the light. He turned to face Tobias and cuddled up next to him, wrapping his arms around him carefully. He was likely the first to sleep, knocked out totally in five minutes.

Tobias happily snuggles next to Spam, enjoying the warmth that radiates from the overlord's body. He shuts his eyes, but he's not tired in the slightest; the plan tonight is filling him with too much anxiety to fall asleep.   
He'll simply wait until Spam's out to get started.

Spam was totally gone and soon he turned away from Tobias, rolling towards the edge of the bed. He sprawled out and his hand hung over the edge while his mouth hung open. His shirt was half way up, revealing his dark skin with pale splotches occasionally covering the area. He looked honestly peaceful and he truly was. The entire plan seemed to escape his mind.

After about half an hour, Tobias knows it's time.   
He carefully removes himself from bed, taking care not to disturb the covers or his lover. It isn't quite dark out, so he's able to use the light of the setting sun to find the keys he needs. He casts one last, longing look at Spam before shutting the door and venturing back down to the dungeons.

Script looked up to see Tobias, too tired to say anything. He had a really high fever coming on.

As soon as he starts to descend the stairs, Tobias takes on a frightened, hurried atmosphere. He silently hurries over to Script's cell, the keys jangling in his hands. "Script!" he whispers desperately, trying to see through the darkness. "Script, are you alright?"

Script looked up at him. “T-Tobias?”

He fumbles with the keys, trying to find the right one to unlock his former ally. It's not entirely an act this time; it's dark as fuck and he can't really see. "Yes, it's me," he responds, his voice hushed. "There's really not much time; Spam might wake up at any second..."

Script immediately stumbled over into Tobias' arms. “ _ Tobias! You haven't changed sides…”  _ Tobias could feel how hot Script's body was.

Tobias supports Script, shutting the cell door behind them to buy just that much more time in their escape. "Yes, of course I haven't. Do you really think I would ever love that monster?"    
He's cut off when he notices just how hot Script is. " ... Fuck. You're burning up." He scoops the smaller man into his arms bridal-style. "I can get you medicine, I just need to get you somewhere safe and hidden..." He starts up the stairs.

Script felt his body getting weaker and weaker as Tobias carried him away from the dungeon

Tobias hides the weak rebel in one of Spam's many expanded closets. He ventures into the bathroom, reminding himself that now that he's away from Script, he doesn't have to pretend to sneak around anymore.   
He goes through the cabinet, finding many things that would not help Script's fever - namely, condoms - but he finally finds a bottle of advil and some cold medicine. It won't cure him, but it'll help him long enough to make it outside the castle and into the woods.   
Tobias grabs a cup and fills it with water before returning to Script with the spoils in his hands, his careful attitude resurfacing as he does.

Script begins to drink the cup, too tired to recognize that it was cold syrup.

Tobias sits with Script as he downs the revolting stuff. He looks downcast. "Script ... I'm so sorry about earlier. It was all a ruse just to trick Spam into thinking I was on his side." He looks back up at him, his eyes sad, but sincere. "Can you forgive me?"

“Of course I do... He coughed. Thank you for saving me…”

The rebel smiles gently at him, nodding quietly. "Of course." He gives his partner a brisk pat on the knee. "Once you're feeling up to it, we'll get out of here. Spam gave me a tour earlier, so I know where all the exits are."

Fiona woke up with a dry as hell throat, realizing that she could use some water either way, she made her to the bathroom.

“Take me home...please…” Script groaned.

Tobias nods. "Say no more." He scoops up Script again, taking gentle care with his condition. Even if he  _ is _ on Spam's side, and will fight to defend the Utopia, Script was ...  _ is _ his friend. He's allowed to care for him.   
He steps out of Spam's closet, beginning to head in the direction of the nearest exit.

Fiona while making her way to the bathroom ran into Toby, “T-tobias?”

Tobias stops dead in his tracks, staring.  _ Oh, shit. _ He looks from Script in his arms to Fiona in front of him.

Script is now unconscious due to his high fever

“Wha-what are you doing?” She pointed to Script. “Where are you taking him?” She questioned.

"I ... " Script is unconscious in his arms. He doesn't have to worry about him overhearing. "It's alright," he hurriedly soothes her. "This is all a part of Spam's plan."

“My father’s?” She looked him in the eyes, a slight amused expression coming over her face. “You’re saying  _ my _ father would set someone free? I’m shocked.”

A look of confusion flashes across his face, and then anger. "You think I'm joking? You wanna go in there and ask him?" Since his arms are occupied with Script, he gestures to Spam's quarters as best as he can.

“Come on, if he can’t even make his own kid happy why do you think he’d be a good partner?  _ Use your brain _ .” she crossed her arms, It’s was quite obvious that this whole situation upset her greatly. In her eyes it didn’t even seem like Spam cared about her anymore

Tobias tries not to let her words affect him, but she's too good; he bristles in anger. "Watch out, your jealousy makes you seem even less of a good person," he snarls. "Now get out of my way. This doesn't concern you.”

“I’m sorry, the fact that my father loves some guy he fucked once more than his own child is quite my business. Considering, I  _ am _ that child.” She takes in a shaky breath trying to make sure she doesn’t start crying, “Leave.”

Tobias can feel his blood boiling, but he jumps when he realizes Script is stirring in his arms. Without another word, he brushes past Fiona, ready to leave the scene.

Fiona stands there, looking at him with still crossed arms. “Go on, go.”

Despite her taunts, Tobias still feels a twinge of regret. He never felt the same way she felt towards him, but he still pitied her, being so coddled all the time. He pauses at the door, silent.

She waved him off getting slightly impatient, she just wanted him to leave so she could actually start crying without anyone there to see. Her voice wavered a bit as she spoke, “Hurry the hell up. What’re you waiting for?”

Spam finally woke from his nap. He turned to kiss Tobias but couldn’t see anybody Tobias-shaped beside him, just air. He suddenly started to panic, frantically looking for him. He practically jumped out of the bed and ran down the hallway, hearing people talking nearby. “Tobias!”

Fiona turned around hearing her father’s voice, at the sight of him she visibly stiffened, she’d didn’t say anything.

Spam entered the room and looked around with a confused expression. "What the fuck?" He asked, beginning to seethe. "What the fuck are you doing with him, Tobias?"

“He’s obviously getting his friend out of this hell house, dad.” She was shocked that that actually came out of her mouth but decided to roll with it.

Tobias, although he knows Spam was aware of this plan, feels a twinge of fear at the overlord's presence. "Spam..."

Spam punched the wall out of anger, hurting his hand pretty badly. Surprisingly, he didn't react. "Don't 'Spam' me Tobias! I trusted you and you fucking betrayed me!" He shouted, his voice echoing through the room. "Go! Fucking run! I loved you but  _ you don't fucking love me _ ," he slammed his fist into the wall again out of pure frustration as his hand started to bleed quite a bit. There were tears dripping onto the floor as he cried  in pure rage.  _ Nobody fucks with his emotions like that. _

Fiona flinched at the loud crack in the wall, she was completely and utterly terrified. Fiona slowly backed up, nearly tripping over her big dress.What made it worse was her irrational fear of people yelling, especially so her father, “D-dad please...” she said softly, voice cracking a bit.

"Get the fuck out of my sight, Fiona," he turned and glared at her. He wasn't upset at her at all but the anger had taken over and he wanted her gone before he punched her on accident. "The last thing I need is you getting hurt so suck it up and go cry in your room," Spam hissed with little emotion in his tone.

Hot tears brimmed in her eyes, spilling onto her face as she spun around and ran down the hall. Fiona tripped over herself quite a few times before making it to her room and slamming the door. She slowly slid down it until she was sitting. She wasn’t convinced she could cry as much as she had until just then.

Spam just crossed his arms and turned back to Tobias. "What the fuck do you have to say for yourself? What  excuse do you have? You fucked me twice and gained my trust and you fucking betray me!" He growled, stepping closer to Tobias. "Drop him, now."

For the first time since they confessed their love to each other, Tobias is afraid of Spam. He takes a step back, clutching Script closer to his chest. "Spam, you can stop the act ... Script is unconscious," Tobias mumbles out, but he's not entirely sure that Spam's pulling an act right now.

Spam just laughed incredulously. "Act? You think this is a  _ fucking act _ ?" It just pissed him off more as he steps forward, just a few inches away from Tobias. "Is the puppy scared?" He asked, noticing the change in Toby's actions. "Maybe he should be taught a lesson about fucking with my emotions," he slapped Tobias and fell silent, panting and burning with hatred and anger.

It's as if Spam hit a switch when he slapped Toby; the ex-rebel freezes in place. He's tempted to drop Script to clutch at the ugly red mark left on his cheek, but he's pretty sure his former partner is the only thing grounding him at this moment, so he only holds him tighter.   
Tobias's eyes are glazed over in shock as he stares unseeingly at the ground. He hasn't moved an inch since Spam slapped him. "Spam ... " He's so confused. Did he forget about their plan? He wants to ask, but all his lips seem to be able to form is Spam's name. He's shaking in shock as tears begin to slide down his reddened cheeks.

"What do you want!?" He screamed in frustration and punched Tobias with as much force as he could. He dropped to the floor and sobbed. "W-Why did you try leaving me?" He asked, staring at the floor. "Why do you hate me so much? What did I do to you?  _ What did I do to deserve this? _ " His hands found their way into his hair, pulling at it as he bawled. "Leave me. Go ahead... I won't stop you."

Well, there goes Script.   
Tobias falls to the ground from the force of the blow; Spam is strong as  _ shit. _ His face is definitely going to be bruising for weeks. He sits there, unable to move from his spot on the ground, vibrating in a horrible combination of anger, confusion, desperation, pain, a shitton of other emotions.   
He presses a cold hand to his face, trying to cool down the burning sensation on his skin from Spam abusing him so severely. His gaze fixates on Spam, but it still feels like he can't truly see him.   
"Spam -- " Tobias fights every instinct in his body that screams at him to run away, and instead crawls closer to the man who just hit him. "Don't you remember? Before we rested, we -- " He gets choked, partially from fear, partially from pain. "We agreed on this plan, that I would take Script and return with him to the Resistance to get more members for the Utopia. You were fine with it." He stares at him in muted horror, getting frightfully close to the sobbing man. "What happened? Did I do something wrong?"

Spam didn't want to listen but something told him he should. He looked up at Tobias as fear filled his eyes. Everything came back to him and he stared in shock before standing up and closing the gap between the two, pulling him into a hug and kissing him. "Fuck! Tobias, Tobes, Toby, I'm so goddamn sorry this is all my fault- I- I have no excuses I'm really sorry!" He cried, holding onto his boyfriend tightly. "I love you.  _ I love you _ .  **_I love you_ ** ," he repeated, sobbing.

Tobias violently flinches in panic at the first contact Spam makes with him, terrified he's going to hit him again. Even as Spam smothers him in a hug, Toby still can't quite relax. All he can feel is the impact of Spam's fist on his skin, and how  _ his heart's hurting -- _   
He forces himself to reciprocate the hug and accept the kisses. All his senses feel muted, but he can still feel the faint stir of warmth. He's still too shaken to repeat Spam's words back to him. "Spam, are -- are you okay?" he asks, his voice low and on the verge of breaking. He doesn't mean "okay" as in "in that moment". He's honestly worried about Spam's mental health.

Spam flinched at the question. He didn't know the answer himself. "Why would you ask?" He muttered, pulling away in order to avoid discomfort. He seemed heartbroken that Tobias didn't show any signs of loving him back and he just stood up. "Y'know what... it doesn't matter. Maybe you should sleep in your own room tonight..." he didn't want him to but it was likely for the best. He walked down the hallway and visibly cringed when he walked past Fiona's room. He stopped at a door across from his room and opened it, revealing a slightly less fancy but still very well furnished bedroom. "It's... it's not much but I'm sure you don't trust me around you," he laughed weakly to sort of lighten the mood and to forget about what he had just done. "If you need anything I'll... I'll be in my room," he turned and walked into his room, closing the door behind him.

Tobias stares after Spam's figure, feeling both lonely and longing, and terrified and violated at the same time. Spam wasn't wrong; he  _ didn't _ trust the overlord. Not after that display. It may have not been his fault -- Tobias has been suspecting something's been going on in Spam's brain for a while now -- but that doesn't change how  _ terrified _ he had been in that moment.   
_ He really doesn't want to see Spam right now. _   
Tobias numbly looks to Script's form, which is, somehow, miraculously still unconscious. He stares at it for several beats, as if steeling himself for what he's about to do.   
He forces himself onto shaking legs, his emotions still at conflict with each other even as he stumbles over to his friend. He gives himself a moment to breathe before lifting the rebel into his arms once again with relative ease. He doesn't move; he simply stands there, trying to ground himself in Script's warmth.   
Then, without glancing back at Spam's silent, desolate room, Tobias leaves the castle for the first time since he arrives.


	3. We Can Have All That We Ever Want

Spam looked at Tobias, his expression nervous and scared. "Tobias- I- I have something I need to ask you." He tried not to stutter and blush but he was failing. What Tobias didn't know is that there was a ring currently hidden in Spam's pocket. "And- I need to tell you beforehand that you don't have to say yes." He looked away from Tobes, blushing.  
Tobias blinks dubiously at him. "Um. Alright." He raises an eyebrow at Spam's clear blush. "What do you want to talk about?"  
Spam quickly picked Tobias up and carried him outside to the garden. Before he could go back, he began to spoke in front of the fountain. "Tobias, my love, we have been together for 217 days... almost a year. Within that time, you've made me so happy. Sometimes I tell myself I'm worthless and sometimes I want to quit everything but you're always there to show me that I am worth something and that I'm helping everyone. I want to rule this world with you, love. I want to give you the world and everybody on it. Tobias- I-" He got on one knee and presented the very fancy box. He opened it to present an even more fancy ring. "Will you marry me...?" He asked, staring up into Tobias' eyes with hope and a bit of fear.

During Spam's speech, Tobias began to develop a sense that ... something was happening. A feeling that he couldn't name started to form in his gut as his lover kept on going.  
And when he gets down on one knee, Tobias's heart drops with him.  
He stares at the overlord before him -- his overlord. In front of him kneels the man he left his home for, the man he's turned his life around for, the man he's going to marry.  
"Yes, Spam," Tobias's voice is hoarse, cracking with emotion. "Of course I'll marry you."  
Spam stood up and hugged Tobias, giggling. "I love you so much, Tobias!" He grinned, hugging Tobes with his wings. "I promise I'll be the best husband ever and give you whatever you want. Food, slaves, guards, anything. We co-own the world now. Whatever's on it is yours."  
Tobias embraces him in return, unable to stop grinning. "Maybe, hah, maybe I'll pass on the slaves. But the rest, sure, I'll take it." He happily kisses Spam on the lips, letting his fiancé slide the ring onto his right ring finger. He nuzzles into his warmth, letting his hands wander over Spam's back and gently massage the inside of his wings.  
\--------------------------------------  
Today was the day and Spam was terrified. He paced the room with fear as Egg stood off to the side, holding his dress. He had already done his hair, which was pulled back into a ponytail, and his makeup. He just needed his clothes. "Fiona, dear, please be honest, do I look alright...? What if he backs out of our marriage because I'm ugly? What if he runs off like in those horrible romcoms? What if he's only doing this because he feels obligated to? What if the food isn't done? What if he dislikes the decorations I put up? God, I'm such an idiot..." He continued pacing faster, worrying too much about small details.

Fiona rolled her eyes, “It’ll be fine. I can go check up on Tobias if you need me to, same with the food.” She gave him a small warm smile standing up, and setting the dress down on her father’s bed, grabbing his wrists to stop him from pacing, “I’ll check everything and you can put your dress on. I’ll come back to zip it up.”

"Thank you, Fiona." He sighed and waited for her to leave. As soon as she was gone, he pulled the dress on, slightly uncomfortable with how tight it was at the top, even when it wasn't completely zippered. He walked into his closet and found heels, putting them on rather slowly. He took a moment to glance into the mirror, gasping at how beautiful he was. His confidence boosted and he was sure Tobias would be speechless when he saw him.

Dipping her head in the kitchen she glanced around, all the food was nearly ready. Nodding to herself she walked over to where her soon to be other dad was getting ready, giving a quick three knocks she asked, “Hey, um- can I talk to you for a second?”  
Tobias was straightening his tie as he heard Fiona knock on the door. "Come in!" he calls, hoping his voice doesn't betray his nervousness. When he hears the door open, he turns around to greet his soon-to-be step-daughter, a smile on his face. "What do you need?"  
“Uh so like dad was getting all freaked out and shit and wanted to know if like you still loved him and stuff.” She said pretty casually, she didn’t feel as intimidates around this guy as she did Spam but, that was probably because Spam was the one that’s an ass to her out of the two.  
Tobias almost chokes on his laughter. "Out of all the things he's worrying about, he's worried that I don't love him anymore? Good lord, this is really the man I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with, huh." A gentle smile reaches his face, and his eyes soften. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

When he realizes what he's said is incredibly sappy, he backs up, a blush on his face. "U -- uh, j-just tell him that of course I love him, and he doesn't have to worry about the wedding, because it'll go perfectly." He distracts himself by tidying up his hair.  
“Mhm! Have fun fucking later.” She giggles walking out and making her way back to Spam’s room. Letting herself in, “Foods fine and Tobias still loves you.” she said, zipping up his dress.

Spam sighed with relief and turned around, hugging his daughter tightly. "I love you, Fiona. You're the best daughter ever." He smiled and waited for her to lead him out of the room and into the dark hallway where they'd eventually reach the ballroom. In that ballroom would be Tobias and thousands of others, waiting to see their ruler marry the man he's wanted to marry since they first fucked.  
Fiona didn’t hug him back, or really feel anything when he called her the ‘best daughter’ she knew he did that all in the joy of the moment. “Um, yeah, you too father.” She said rather flatly.

Meanwhile, Tobias was finishing getting ready. A servant helped him make the braid that Spam styled for him so long ago. It was supposed to be a surprise, so he was glad Fiona hadn't seen him like this.

At the doorway, he spends a few moments smoothing down his midnight blue suit, taking a deep, shuddering breath. He can do this. He only has to go in front of the entire nation and get married to their ruler, but, y'know, he can do this.

Spam turned to Fiona and smiled. "I think you should walk Tobias out and then come back for me, okay?" He fixed his dress and hair a bit. "I need a few seconds to myself so if you could do that, I'd be very happy." He turned his back to her and headed to his mirror, examining his face very closely.

She gave a nod, walking towards were she last saw Tobias, “Dad is still getting ready and he asked me to walk you out, whatever that means.”  
He shrugs at her approach. "I'm sure it means exactly what it's called; you'll walk me out. In case I, uh, faint or anything." He seems to pale a little bit.

“I’m the least capable person to catch someone when they fall, but whatever dad says goes, I guess.” Noticing his paleness she lays a hand on his back, patting it twice, “Hey, it’s gonna be fine.”

The groom nods, forcing a brave smile. The two start to make their way down the hall. "Well ... any tips for going in front of big crowds? I'm sure you're used to it, being the princess and all."

“Um- we’ll like- you can just imagine they’re like not there or something? I’m sorry, I’m not accustomed to huge crowds myself.” She says, continuing to walk.

"That's still better than nothing." Tobias focuses on taking deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart. Just look forward to tonight. You just have to get through the ceremony, and then it'll be just you and Spam, and everything'll be fine. Distracted by his thoughts, he barely realizes they've reached the ballroom.

“We’re here-“ she whispers, slowly walking him down. Soon enough the two reached the front part, whatever it’s called, where the vows would take place. Going back to get her father, “Let’s go.”

Saying that Spam was nervous was an understatement. He was terrified as he just nodded and stepped out of the room. It wasn't the people. It wasn't Tobias. it was him. He was scared of messing everything up. He pushed down the feeling as he followed Fiona down the hallway, eventually entering the ballroom. He lifted up his dress a bit so he didn't trip and climbed the short stairs where he saw his soon-to-be husband. He almost cried at the sight. Tobias looked stunning and the braid made Spam gasp. He wanted to say something but he couldn't. He was practically speechless. He may have been overreacting, but he couldn't help it.

Tobias turns and spots his fiancé mere moments after he spotted him. His eyes widen as he takes in Spam's full appearance; he looks beautiful. The dress fit him perfectly, and his makeup expertly accentuated his features. This was the moment he's been waiting for all this time. He wishes he could just go over and kiss him now, to forget about this whole silly ceremony, but he forces himself to wait. It'll be worth it.  
After some words that Spam doesn't care about and after their vows, the two agreed to their marriage with no objections from the crowd. The crowd, instead, clapped for them and Spam looked into Tobias' eyes as they were now permitted to kiss each other. It felt odd, doing it in such a public place when they usually reserved such kissing for when they were in bed fucking together- but Spam pushed the feeling aside as he winked at his husband, waiting for Tobias to eagerly kiss him. 

Meanwhile, Bristol was standing outside, wearing his white suit that he had worn before. He waited outside with his guns in his hands, waiting for the moment to burst in. The castle was heavily guarded and he groaned with frustration as he desperately tried to figure out a way to sneak in and kill his target without getting caught. He could hear clapping and cheering from inside. He rolled his eyes with disgust. "My son doesn't deserve him." He mumbled, leaning against the wall like a totally normal person.

During their vows, Tobias can look nowhere except Spam's eyes, and as soon as they're pronounced to be each other's spouse, he leaps forward into Spam's arms, kissing him as passionately as he dares in the middle of a public place. He finally pulls back for just a moment to beam at his boyfriend -- no, his husband.

Spam could only think about Tobias as he kissed him back, holding him in his arms. "I love you so much, Tobes." He smiled and turned. "However, I do believe it's time to dash." He ran as fast as he could in heels to his room where he let Tobias stand up. He hopes the expression of lust on his face tells his husband exactly what he wants.

"Hm, it's a pity to undress you after you took so long getting ready, but how on earth could I deny my husband's first request?" He unclasps the back of his dress and helps him out of it, twirling him as he does. He doesn't try to suppress his giddy laughter as the two of them try to undress each other as quickly as possible, but their fingers, shaking with excitement and glee, slow their progress.

Spam finally removes Tobias' clothes and assists with getting his dress off. He pulled his hair out of its ponytail and looked into Tobias' eyes. He grabs the other's face and pulls him in for a kiss, backing up so that Spam's back was against the wall. He decided to deepen the kiss, proceeding to make out with his husband passionately. His lustful eyes were closed and his hands were resting on his partner's back and ass.   
Tobias happily meets his husband in the middle, slipping his tongue into Spam's mouth. He angles his neck so that he has a more comfortable position, and he attacks Spam's face ravenously. Meanwhile, his hands ghost down the overlord's sides and anchor him at his hips; Toby begins grinding into him, trying to play up the expectation a little more than they usually do. They're married now; might as well make things a little more passionate and meaningful.

Spam grinds against Tobias in return, both of them desperate for each other. He struggled to hold on, digging his nails into Tobias' back. The hands on his hips helped significantly but he still didn't loosen his grip. He pulled away from Toby's mouth for a second. "The bed..." he whispered and went for his mouth again, continuing the make out session.

Tobias complies, leading him by the hips and playfully throwing him onto the bed, quickly following him onto it. Within seconds, they're continuing to make out, and Toby is straddling his husband's lap, still grinding into him. He allows one hand to brace himself against Spam's waist, and he allows the other to run up and down his back, rustling his feathers and tickling the inner wings.

Spam whined, trying to push his wings closer to Tobias. He pulled back and looked up at his husband. He spread his legs to the best of his ability. "I want you to eat me out, babe." He requested, blushing, panting, and breathing heavily. He could barely think. Everything seemed to fade away. Everything except for Tobias and the room.

His husband ducks in for one last kiss on the lips before smirking at him mischievously. "Now how can I resist that pretty face?" He gently frames Spam's beautiful blushing cheeks for a moment before ducking down, tugging down his panties and exposing him to his husband. Tobias's breath hitches at the sight, and he leans forward, parting Spam's legs even further. He slips his tongue into Spam's ass, rimming him, before slowly pushing in deeper, wanting to taste as much of him as possible.

Spam whines and grips the sheets, attempting to push Tobias' tongue further into him. He could feel his cock harden the more they continue. He couldn't help but gasp and whimper. He even shed a few tears. His whole body felt like it was on fire. "Fuck.... Tobias.... you feel so beautiful. Your tongue is so talented..." He praised, moaning softly with pleasure.

The compliments are all he needs to keep going; he slides his tongue in and out of him. He can feel Spam loosening around him, and, when he feels his own cock getting hard, Tobias withdraws from him and begins to prepare him more thoroughly. He sticks two of his fingers in his mouth, lubing them with his own saliva, before carefully inserting them into Spam. He sits upright, watching his husband serenely as he begins to fuck him with his fingers, thrusting them in and out of his ass.

Spam shook eagerly, accepting the fingers somewhat easily. He tried to plead for Tobias' cock but he couldn't form anything other than incoherent whines and mumbles. For some reason, the fingers felt like everything. Perhaps it was the intimacy of fucking his husband after just getting married or how slow they were taking things but it drove him crazy. "Tobias..." he managed to say, moaning it out more than anything.  
Tobias knew exactly what he wanted, but he wanted to have a little more fun first before giving his husband his cock. He dares to slip a third finger inside him, quickly feeling his tight insides expand at the addition of the appendage.  
Even as he continues to fuck him, Tobias bends over his bare chest, dipping into a kiss. Spam may be good at utilizing all his toys, but this ex-rebel knows exactly what he needs to do to make this overlord bow for him.  
He "accidentally" places a hand directly in the mess of Spam's inner feathers, gently tickling the downy stuff as he reaches as far inside Spam as he can get with only his fingers.

Spam shook like a leaf, horny and hard. He grinds against Tobes desperately as he fingers him. He cries into the kiss and whimpers. So many thoughts are racing through his head. He felt like he was going to burst but he held his need to cum. He still wanted his husband's cock first. He groaned with desperation and brought his arms back to Toby's back, digging his sharp, crimson nails in it once again.  
The nails clawing into Tobias's back send the message well enough. He laughs into another kiss at Spam's eagerness, even as he winces at the sharp pinpricks of pain. He gingerly removes his fingers, leaving Spam well-prepared and open for him. He separates their kiss and positions himself in front of his entrance, his own member incredibly erect. Tobias takes a few more painstakingly-slow seconds to anchor himself with Spam's knees and prepare himself to enter his husband properly for the first time.  
Finally, after so long it feels like he's not even going to do it, Tobias thrusts his entire length into Spam's ass, beginning to fuck him thoroughly and relentlessly.

Spam's entire body moved from the force of Tobias' cock. He cried and gripped the sheets again. He could swear he was seeing stars at this point. His tongue lolled out of his mouth as it was slightly open. He looked and felt marvelous as he could feel himself losing control over holding his orgasm back. He came, getting cum on himself and a bit on Tobias. He shivered as his partner continued to fuck him. He was oversensitive but at the same time, he wanted more. "Tobias.... cum inside me.... please...." he whispered, crying and shaking.  
"You've done so well, dear," Tobias praises, panting from the effort of constantly moving. He feels himself approaching climax, and with one final thrust, he comes inside his husband. It leaves him exhausted and drained, but he gradually pulls out, leaving Spam's asshole dripping with his semen. Now that he's done, he swipes up some of Spam's cum that had gotten on his own body and, staring Spam in the eyes, licks it off his fingers and smirks. Classic Spam move.

Spam watched and almost laughed at the action. He swiped some of the cum dribbling from his asshole and licks it, tasting Tobes. He pulled his husband down onto the opposite side of the bed and cuddled next to him. "I love you, Tobias. I wouldn't want anyone else as my husband, only you are worthy." He sighed with content, nuzzling into his warmth for a few seconds. "We should.... probably get cleaned up." He laughed a bit and pulled back.

Tobias rolls his eyes, but the smile on his face betrays his joy. "Thank you for your validation, dear. You're right, let's get into the shower." He gets out of bed, helping his sensitive husband off of the covers, knowing he just got fucked to hell and back. Still holding his hand, he makes his way to the large shower room and turns on the faucet; immediately, steaming hot water sprays from the nozzle. He takes it in his hand and turns to his husband, a wicked grin on his face. "Let's get you cleaned up, mister." He approaches him, shower nozzle in hand.  
Spam hums as the warm water hits him. "I don't want to be cleaned up..." He flips Tobias around and shoves him against the wall of the shower. "I want to fuck you now." He got onto his knees and placed his hands on Tobias' hips, experimentally rimming his husband slowly. Warm water still poured onto the two of them but he didn't seem to really care.

Welp, there goes the shower nozzle masturbation idea. He barely has time to mourn his lost idea before Spam is at his entrance, teasing him with his tongue. Despite the impact of the shower water, all he can feel is Spam's tongue against his sensitive skin. Tobias lets out an involuntary moan, pressing his face against the wall to try to push Spam deeper into him.

Spam took the moan and the pushing as a sign to continue and entered Tobias, tongue-fucking him slowly. Too slowly, in fact. He wanted to take things slow like Tobes did with him. This time, it wasn't for intimacy. Instead, it was so he could see and hear his husband desperately beg and plead for more and more until Spam eventually complied and fucked him. The thought made him content and he continued what he was doing, tasting Toby slowly and teasingly.

Tobias gave an impatient whine when he realized what Spam was doing. He tried to push himself further onto him, but his husband was taking it maliciously slowly. "Spaaaamm," he moans, now knowing his lover's earlier gripe with the waiting game. "Please, go faster, I need you deeper inside me..."

Spam only listened partially, going just a little farther. He didn't even speed up. Just kept taking his sweet time to stall. He hummed to signal he didn't hear what Tobias had said. If he didn't have his tongue in Toby's ass, he would've had a shit-eating smirk on his face.  
He can barely hear his husband's humming over the rush of water. "Fuck me, Spammy, please," he begs, much louder now. As Spam takes his sweet time teasing him, Tobias realizes he'll need to pull a little extra to get himself off again. He grips the tile of the bathroom with one hand and discretely lets his hand wander down to his bare cock, gently stroking it and shaking in expectation. "Faster," he orders the man eating him out, his voice a little choked up as he starts to rub himself more vigorously.

With that, Spam pulled his tongue out and stood up, wrapping his arms around Tobias' waist only to find him getting off. "Oh my- what a dirty little boy~" He cooed. "You should take what I give you and nothing else, darling." he whispered into Tobias' ear. "Go on, masturbate for daddy. Make him proud." Spam purred, moving away to watch Tobias.

The pet names leave Tobias breathless, and he finds himself nodding, jacking himself off faster, not only trying to please himself but also Spam at this point. The stimulation after Spam has pulled out leaves him a little overwhelmed, but he tries to make up for it. "Daddy -- " His breath hitches on the nickname, panting harshly. "Will you let me cum for you?"

"Such a polite boy, asking so nicely to cum. Yes, my love, cum for me. Cum for daddy." He responded in his soft but dominant tone. He couldn't help but touch himself, stroking his cock quickly and roughly. The display in front of him caused him to get off rather fast. He came at generally the same time as Tobias, a grin on his face.

Tobias moans in relief, admiring how his husband so easily gets off as he does. "You're so good to me," he murmurs gratefully, moving towards Spam so they they both stand under the shower nozzle. "Even when I was too impatient to let you fuck me ... you still had mercy." He nuzzles his face into Spam's shoulder, feeling warm and supported by his presence.

“Of course...” he mumbles. “Hey babe, do you want a challenge? I just thought of one.” He winked, a smirk on his face. “I think you might find it both beneficial and intriguing.” He added, attempting to draw Tobias into it.

"Big words," Tobias observes, an eyebrow raised, stepping away from Spam to look at him better. "What's the challenge?"  
"I want you to cum again but you cannot touch yourself and I'm not going to help you. Figure it out... I will not let you cum the next time we have sex if you don't accept this challenge or if you fail to complete it." Spam grinned menacingly

Tobias's eyes widen for a moment, and only that. He quickly gets a grin across his face, and he mischievously eyes the shower head. "Can't touch myself, hm? Whatever will I do?" Without another word, he claims the shower nozzle from the wall and turns it on the lowest, smoothest setting, almost like a vibrator. He tentatively turns it upside-down, trying not to spray himself in the face, and positions it behind his ass, taking a moment to carefully angle it so the water hits him just right. He lets out a shuddered breath and allows himself to relax around the jet of water.  
Spam seemed surprised at first but he hid it, sitting on the floor of the shower so he could have a better view. "Oh dear, it seems you figured it out. How unfortunate." He frowned. "Oh~! I forgot one little rule." Spam grinned innocently. "You must beg to cum. Beg like the dirty little slut you are." He smiled and continued to watch the show in front of him.

Tobias cranes his neck around to stare at him incredulously for a beat, only to shrug and back up against the wall to give himself some sort of support. He's gotten used to the softer setting, and he decides to turn it up a notch; as it hits the sensitive insides of his entrance, he arches his back from the stimulation. "S-Spam .. !! Master, please," he huffs. It's as if he can feel every little water droplet hitting him. He's tempted to let a hand snake out in front, to just rub himself a little bit, but he doesn't dare do it with Spam watching. He shakes as he lets the hot water pound his asshole. "Please, let me cum, give me your blessing, master, I can't do it without you ... "

Spam pulled back a bit incredulously as he blushed but he composed himself and laughed. "Just a little bit more, babe. Just beg a bit more for your master." His hand wandered to his cock again and he began to stroke it slowly, Tobias' pleas filling his thoughts.

"Please!" Tobias's cry is desperate as he turns the shower head to the highest setting. "Please have mercy on me and let me cum, Master, let me cum for you..." he begs, tears in his eyes from desperation. He feels himself about to orgasm, but he forces himself back, for Spam.

Spam finally gives in with a sigh. "Alright, love, cum for me. Cum for your master, love." He stood up, ready to hold Tobias close to him. He may still be hard, but he'd take care of that later. For now, he had a husband to help clean up.

Spam doesn't need to say it twice; he ejaculates for the third time that night. He lets the shower head fall to the ground, and he almost follows it, he finds himself staggering, immensely weakened after forcing himself so far for his husband.

Spam carefully holds him up and cleans him and himself up after climaxing himself. He grabbed two towels and turned the water off, wrapping one around Tobias and the other around himself. He exited the shower and headed back to his room. Suddenly, he shouted with fear. "Tobias! The window is shattered!" He called out, lifting the note that was left behind. He read it and he couldn't even believe the words written on it. "Tobias, love, we need to talk."

His tone shocks Tobias out of his blissed stupor, and he jumps up, racing out of the bathroom and meeting him in his room, afraid of what he'll find. "Spam?" His eyes betray his fear. "What's wrong?"

"Fiona was taken by my father. He wants you to come see him alone... he also asked for 500,000 dollars..." Spam wanted to cry. "Tobias please let me go with you. I don't want you to get hurt..." He kicked glass out of his path and moved to his desk, writing a check for the amount of money requested. "Please... I'm so much stronger than he is."

"Fiona, no ... " His stomach drops, and his expression falls. "But he asked for let specifically ... imagine what he would do to you if you showed up at his doorstep. Imagine what he would do to Fiona. At least -- " He steps forward, his expression grim. "At least follow behind me. Keep yourself hidden, and you can bust in if you must. But I'm too scared for my family's wellbeing to risk you walking right up to your father."  
"Let me fly you there." He offered. "It's faster. It'd take you a week to get there on foot." He spread his wings for emphasis. "It's been a while since I used them but I'm sure I can do well enough to get you there safely." Spam handed him the check. "Don't drop that either. I don't think it'll be very useful if you lose it."

He clutches the precious paper as tightly as he dares without creasing the check. Tobias gingerly grips Spam's back, taking care not to pull on his feathers. "Ready when you are, dear. Just please don't drop me."

"I've done this before. Don't worry." Spam walked outside of the castle and looked up at the sky before taking off, flapping his wings. It was a lot harder with twice the weight and he couldn't go as high as he usually could but he was still very high up and he admired the view, a grin on his face as he saw peaceful towns and other buildings. Even his favorite tea shop and book store. 

After around thirty minutes of flying, he found the place. He softly landed in front of the house and nodded at Tobias as a silent farewell and threw himself into the bushes outside, hiding completely.  
\-------  
While Spam and Tobias had special time, Bristol had managed to sneak in. He tried finding the two but couldn't seem to locate them. Instead, he saw a familiar person, Fiona. He snuck up behind her and grabbed her, pulling her away from the crowd. He whispered into her ear. "Say a word or scream and I'll fucking shoot you." Bristol held one of his guns up for emphasis. "I suggest you be quiet unless you wish to die."

Fiona 110% percent horrified stayed completely silent, silent tears poured down her face as she shook. She didn’t want to see him again, hell, she didn’t want to even think about him again. Fiona looked at Bristol with pleading eyes, silently begging for him to let her go.

Bristol ran outside and held onto her tightly as he took off, flying through the air. He landed at his house and dragged Fiona inside, setting her on the couch next to him. "I see your fathers are missing so I'm afraid I have to improvise. You'll be staying here until they pay me to get you back, got it?"

She nodded slowly, trying to wipe her eyes but it didn’t matter really, tears kept coming. Fiona sniffled images of what happened the last time she was here flashed in her head, only making her more scared.

"There's nothing to be afraid of!" Bristol rubbed her back to comfort her. "I won't hurt you." He turned on his TV, sitting back as some random cartoon mostly for teenagers started playing. He smiled at Fiona and handed her the remote. "If you dislike this show, you can change it. I don't mind."

Fiona flinched away from his hand, she gingerly held the remote as if it would hurt her. She set it down beside her. Looking away from the TV she continued to quietly sob, not believing him when he said he wouldn’t hurt her.

Bristol just sighed and headed to his room, closing the door behind he sat on his bed and ate some candy he kept on his table, rather hungry from flying back and forth and kidnapping a fifteen year old kid.

Hearing his bedroom door click shut seemed to snap Fiona out of her blurred upset mess of a mental state. She could get out, he wasn’t in the room, standing up she made her way to the front door, jiggling the handle she tried opening it, locked. She tried harder, still nothing, “Damnit-!” She huffed angrily letting her head hit the door in desperation.

Bristol hummed as he made his way out to the kitchen, getting ready to prepare a meal for Fiona and himself. He cooked a steak and split it between the two. He carried the two plates out to the living room and handed one to Fiona. "C'mon, eat."

Fiona dropped the door handle, standing there until he gave her the plate, holding the plate she looked at the food, as much as she didn’t trust food that Bristol of all people made Fiona was terribly hungry. She sat down, shoving a piece of piece of steak into her mouth. ‘God, I hope he didn’t poison this’

"Thank you for eating, dear." He smiled and sat down on the couch, tuning into the show that was still playing on it while he ate. As soon as he was done, he carried his plate to the kitchen, placing it in the dishwasher to be cleaned later. He took back his seat on the couch and watched the show quietly.

Fiona finished soon after, also bringing her plate to the sink, “Um-if-if I-I can-can um ask— wh-um-what do you um-wa-want—“ she stammered, sitting back down.

"Money, revenge, a will to live, the usual." Bristol replied casually. "What aspirations do you have, kid?" He asked, looking at her expectantly.

“As-aspirations...? We-well, mostly-to um like- make my-myself known- um-for more tha-than— my-my father’s da-daughter...I wann-wanna be my own person...ya know?

"That's a good aspiration. I want your father dead so maybe you could get some benefits of that if I succeed." Bristol grinned. "Maybe you'd even be willing to help me."

“I-I have no in-interest in har-harming others, le-let alone my fath-father—“ She crosses her arms, “I-I’d never hel-help you—“

"When you become a nobody, I don't want to hear you whining." Bristol snickered. "It's not like he gives a fuck about you. Fiona, if you kill him, you could rule the world. Everybody would know you as the queen of them all. They'd do whatever you want. You might even find somebody you love and they'd kill to be with you. Think about it."

“I—that sounds horrible. I’d just become my father. Pow-power does things to a-a person.”

"Then the throne could remain unclaimed. We would all be free of your fathers ruling. Fiona, he killed his mother. He could kill you too." Bristol laughed. "Why do you think I want him dead? It's kind of hard to forgive someone when they killed the person you loved with your entire being."  
“If you want him dead so bad, do it yourself. “ she said rather boldly, “I’m not gonna be the pawn of Satan himself just yet.”  
"My last name is Tenshi. Tenshi is Japanese for angel. I think I am far from Satan, dear." He laughed. "Your father is Satan. We all live in his Hell for the rest of eternity. By the looks of it, you're already Satan's pawn. He uses you. You know that, right?"

“He doesn’t remember I exist much more than half the time, I doubt he’s using me.”

"Whenever he does acknowledge your existence?" Bristol raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess, you fed him, dressed him, and made you do several other favors for him. He ignores everyone unless he can use them for a cheap fucktoy or a servant."

“Whatever. Let me go home.” She huffed, not wanting to listen to him anymore.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, dear. I still haven't been paid yet. Maybe you should write to your fathers and tell them to pay me." Bristol snickered. "They owe me 500,000 dollars, love."

She sighed, rolling her eyes slightly, “I’ll need paper then.”  
Bristol venture to his room and returned with a pen and a sheet of paper. "Here you go. Oh- and make sure you tell Tobias that he must pick you up. Tell him not to bring Spam with him." He smiled warmly and innocently.

Fiona nodded writing the note. Dear Fathers, Currently I am being held for ransom for 500k. Bristol, (Spam’s dad) is who’s holding me, he wants only Tobias to come and I do not know why. Please come soon, Fiona she handed the paper to Bristol, “There.”  
"Thank you." Bristol took the note and exited throw a window in his room. Of course, he made sure to look his bedroom door before he left so Fiona couldn't escape. He flew off, towards the castle. 

As soon as he made it there, he found Spam's window and smashed it rather quietly so it wouldn't be overheard by the two obviously showering. He slipped it through the shattered window and then flew off without a word.

Fiona stood up, rushing to grab a frying pan from the kitchen smashing a window in the front room she pulled over a chair and started climbing through a window, it was taking a while, as Fiona didn’t want to get cut on the glass. Yet, soon enough Bristol returned.  
Bristol walked in to see Fiona smashing the window and he just smiled as he grabbed Fiona. He threw her onto the couch, still with a smile on his face as he sat down. "Why did you try to escape?"

Fear shot through her whole body as she stammered a repose, “I-I-I—“ She could barely speak.  
"Fiona Karasu." He stated firmly. "Why did you try to escape?" He pushed again, the smile still on his face.  
She flinched at him saying her full name, “want-wanted t-to go— home...” she mumbled.

"You get to go home when your other father comes to pick you up, okay? Just pray he gets here soon so you get to go home soon." Bristol patted her. "Do you want to sleep? I have a room ready for you."  
\----  
The sounds of footsteps and other noises tipped Bristol off that somebody was at his home. He grinned and turned to the door, unlocking it and opening it. "You must be Tobias. It's so nice to meet you." He smiled cheerfully. "Do come in." He stepped out of the way, letting Tobias enter. What he didn't know was that Bristol was hiding one of his weapons, a white gun, behind his back. He had put Fiona in her private room a while ago and locked it to keep her from interfering. "I assume you have my money...?"

Tobias glowered at him, refusing to take his gaze off Spam's .... well, his step-father. "I have your money." He opens his palm with the check; the amount still seems too little, but he doesn't dare say anything. Maybe Spam's father just wasn't aware of inflation.  
"But I need to see that Fiona is safe before you take it," he growls lowly. "Where is she?"

Bristol laughed. "I suppose I'll have to get it from you a different way, then. He reveals the weapon and aims it at Tobias' arm, pulling the trigger as fast as possible. "I'm sorry, love." He grinned innocently. "Now, why don't you give me that check and go away~?" He approached his son-in-law somewhat menacingly.

Tobias hasn't even registered the fact that Bristol has a gun in his hands by the time the bullet enters his arm a few centimeters above the elbow.  
The pain doesn't set in right away. In fact, he doesn't even realize he got shot; Tobias has enough willpower to back away as Bristol advances, and he even holds the check near his chest, to try to protect the money from his father-in-law before he has a chance to see that Fiona is alive and well. His knuckle brushes against his arm as he does so, and it comes away wet.  
Tobias freezes.

He looks down at his blood-covered hand, and then at the gaping hole that tore straight through his arm. His eyes widen in horror as he forgets the check -- which has already been soaked in blood -- and grips at the wound. "Y-you ... " Tobias is too terrified to form proper words, merely staring at Bristol in horror.

Bristol just giggled, practically snorting as he looked at Tobias. "Your expression is fucking priceless holy shit." He snickered and then suddenly stopped. "Anyway, I'm afraid you ruined that check so I guess I have to get my payment in some other way... Tradesies?" He asked, glancing at the room with Fiona in it. "If I give her back to Spam, I get to keep you here with me~! Deal?" He grinned, sounding way too innocent and optimistic for what he was asking.

His gaze flits from Bristol to the room he looked back at: likely where Fiona's been stashed away. There's no way he can get past his trigger-happy father-in-law with a gun in his hands that he is very clearly not afraid to use. If he tries to make it past him with force, he could very likely end up getting both himself and Fiona killed.  
And, eventually, Spam could join the body count.

He doesn't have a choice.  
Tobias crumples the damp, ruined check and throws it to the floor, stepping forward, advancing on Bristol, if only a tiny bit. "Deal," he spits, hoping he's keeping the pain of the bullet wound out of his voice. "Free Fiona, and I'll stay here with you. But I have to see that she's safe."  
"Alright." Bristol walks over to the room, opening the door to reveal Fiona. He motioned for Tobias to enter the room and waited for Fiona to exit the room and the house where she'd take off back to the castle with Spam. He watched impatiently, hoping they would be quick... something told him they would be, considering Tobias' arm was still dripping with blood.

"Fiona -- " Tobias looks pained when he sees her, and not just because of the hole in his arm. "You're safe now. Go back to the castle with Spam, okay? I'll be fine." He hopes he sounds at least a little bit convincing.

She looks at him horrified, light tears stealing down her face she points at the door, “N-no— go-go be happy with d-dad—“  
"Please." He puts his non-bloody hand on her shoulder, watching her with sincere eyes. "I could not live with myself if I had a chance to save Spam's -- " Tobias gets choked up for a moment, and Fiona sees tears come to his eyes. " ... I could not live with myself if I had a chance to save my daughter and I didn't take it." He gives her shoulder a tight squeeze. "Please, go."

Fiona once again shakes her head, “I-I can’t— you two still gotta go-go on your honeymoon, right?”  
He shakes his head, and when he speaks, his voice is low. "I'm sure we can pick up right where we left off when I get back." He lets his voice return to normal volumes, not wanting Bristol to get suspicious. "Now, please, I have a feeling Mr. Trigger-happy over there won't tend my wound until one of us is gone, and I'm not going anywhere, so ... " 

Tobias puts on a sincere smile. "If you're really that worried about me, remember that I've lived as a spy all my life, and I ended up marrying the leader of the Utopia. So I think I'll survive." Once again, his tone turns urgent. "No more arguments. Just go."  
She stands silent for a moment, she was just so pissed at Bristol, grabbing a knife from the nearby kitchen counter she attempts to get a jab at Bristol, keyword attempts.

Bristol simply walks out of the way and then grabs Fiona, bashing her head with his gun. Effortlessly, he threw her out on the grass, waiting for Spam to pick her up or something and fly away. He shut the door to his house and locked it before looking at Tobes' arm. "Did it go all the way through or is it stuck in there...?" He asked, grabbing the arm carefully to try and find the bullet inside of Tobias' arm.  
Tobias stares at his father-in-law, stunned by how he treated his granddaughter's attack. He supposes it was better than shooting her, but still ..... yikes.

He winces as Bristol takes hold of his arm, sending another bolt of pain up his limb. "All the way through," he manages through gritted teeth. "Guess that makes it easier on the both of us, not having to pull it out and all." His gaze flits up to Bristol's face and narrows. "Of course, it would have been easiest if you hadn't shot me in the first place, but, well. I'm sure you had your reasons."

“Hmmm... never mess with an angel’s gun I suppose. I shot you because you were being difficult. I actually meant to miss but the bullet went through your arm. I apologize.” Bristol sighed and grabbed a wet cloth and bandages from his coffee table, cleaning and bandaging his arm. “Why’d you choose him?” He asked while he walked into the kitchen, preparing hot chocolate for them both. He continued to look at Tobias as he set his son-in-law’s mug on the coffee table and settled on the couch with his own.

The co-overlord watches Bristol suspiciously, and he doesn't make a move to touch the hot chocolate his host had so graciously prepared for the both of them. "He just ... felt right. After a lifetime of being a spy for the losing side, I was ready to settle down and secure myself. He gave me what I needed, and he must find something he likes about me, since ... " Tobias flashes the new wedding ring on his finger. "We complete each other."  
“Sweet. My wife is dead.” He took a sip from his hot chocolate. “He’s something. He used to do all sorts of weird things when he was young. He once came to me with his arms stuck in his pant legs and his legs stuck in his sleeves. It was amusing.” He took another sip. “Don’t tell him I told you about that, he’d kill me.” He laughed. “Has anything weird happened since you two met?”

The captive Tobias forces himself to crack a smile at Bristol's rather weird sense of humor. Maybe that'll get him on his father-in-law's good side. "Uh ... other than flipping my entire world view and betraying my home? Not really." After seeing that Bristol drank from his mug and isn't dead, he chances a sip of the hot chocolate.

“Hmm... drastic. Y’know-“ he switched his position so that his entire body was now facing Tobias. “- you’re a lot more interesting to talk to. Fiona just whined and cried but I like you. You’re nice to have for company.” He took yet another sip. “How was the wedding? I didn’t get to attend until the very end.”

Tobias chances an eye roll. "Forgive me for wanting to cooperate after being shot earlier, sir. Anyone's good company if you give them the chance." His expression hardens a little at his last words. "It was lovely and ceremonious, until you broke in and kidnapped our daughter. That part wasn't great."

Bristol hummed in reply. “I wasn’t going to hurt her. In fact, I fed her and offered to let her watch television. I’m sorry.” He seemed sincere. “It is just... very quiet here... I need a friend here to keep me sane, y’know? Like I said, my wife, Kathy, died 9 years ago and I’ve been alone but as soon as I’m alone, something horrible happens. My house was burn down a long time ago so I moved here and- I lost my son. He was convinced I killed her... but she was extremely sick. I didn’t want her to die but he insisted I was the one who murdered her.” Bristol held back his tears. “I told Spam to believe me and to let me talk to him but he gashed my arms open and ran out of the house. The gashes ended up scarring... it explains the bandages.” Bristol pointed at the bandages for emphasis.

He knows it's impolite to stare, but he can't help but study the bandages on his arms -- the bandages that Spam caused. He finally forces his gaze back up to meet Bristol's, studying his eyes for any sign of deceit. " ... I'm sorry. I don't think Spam wanted to hate you." Tobias stares at his mug of hot coffee and scrutinizes the liquid inside. "... If all this is because of a big misunderstanding, why do you want Spam dead so badly?"  
“I- he ruined my life. He caused her to leave me but he didn’t want to take the blame so he out it on me. The reason I’ve been alone for nine years is him... I- It’s not really justified which is why I stopped trying to kill him.” Bristol took a sip. I haven’t tried to assassinate him in a very long time. It’s old news.” Bristol sighed. “Would you like something to eat? There’s some leftover steak that I can heat up for you...” Bristol offered politely, raising an eyebrow.

Tobias watches him evenly for some time. He definitely doesn't trust his father-in-law, but it's also apparent he's not planning on hurting him any time soon. He doubts Bristol has truly stopped trying to kill Spam, though, but he keeps his misgivings a secret.  
At the mention of food, his stomach growls. "Uh ... Yes, that'd be nice. We skipped the reception at the wedding, after all, so it's been a while since I've eaten. Thank you." The last two words slip out without him really intending them to; there's no reason he should be thanking his captor.

“Okay!” Bristol smiles and heads to the kitchen, placing the leftovers on a plate. He stuck them in the microwave and waited for them to heat up. He took them out once they were done and grabbed a fork. He brought the meal out to Tobias and handed it to him carefully. “It’s just a bit hot, dear. You should probably wait a few seconds before eating any of it.”

"I'm ... a grown adult." Tobias gives him a curious look. "I know not to eat food right out of the microwave." Even as he speaks, he realizes how rude he's being. "But, uh. Thank you." He picks a bit at the steak, but, following Bristol's advice, doesn't take a bite yet. "How long has it been since you've had someone to dote on?"

“A while.” Bristol answers vaguely. “I’d like to avoid the topic as much as possible. I apologize.” He sighs. “Is there anything you’d like? A blanket? A pillow? Snacks? Entertainment? A game?” Bristol asked, wishing to make Tobias feel as comfortable as possible. He shifted uncomfortably, finishing his hot chocolate.

Tobias shakes his head. "No. I would just like to leave as soon as possible, but I doubt that's on the menu." He gazes longingly at the locked door Bristol had thrown Fiona out of earlier.

“I- do you really want to go..?” Bristol’s voice trailed off. He wanted to cry and he began to, tears involuntarily pouring. “Even after I gave you hot chocolate and steak... even after I-I talked to you... you still want to go...” he continued to cry. “Just go then. Just leave me like all the others did.”  
"Woah. Uh." Now he sees where Spam gets his mood swings from, at least. "Hey, you gotta understand my predicament ... I'm trapped, away from my husband, whom I was married to literally today. I get that this is father-son bonding, I suppose ... but I don't think our relationship is the one that needs mending. You need to heal your relationship with Spam."

“He wants me dead... I can’t get near him. He’ll kill me. I- I’m sorry. I’ll let you go... c’mon.” He leaned down a bit for Tobias to climb onto his back. “You get to fly with an angel.” He laughed a bit to lighten the mood. “It’s not any different than flying with Spam...” he shrugged. “You might need to give me directions, though. I lose my way.... Frequently.”

"Wait -- " Tobias pauses, yet to make a move towards Bristol. "If I see Spam with you, he won't hurt you. He trusts my judgment enough not to kill you on sight. I promise." He grips Bristol's shoulders, but hesitates before getting on. "Will you take me to meet Spam directly?"  
“I... yeah. I- just don’t want to die.” Bristol frowned and made sure Tobias was completely on before unfurling his wings. A few feathers fell, littering the porch with white and silver. He took off, flying towards what he thought was the castle. Once they were within view of the castle Bristol felt sick. He was scared. He landed beside the window to Spam’s room and let Tobias get off. “... I want to talk to him in the ballroom. Meet me there.” He turned and walked off, seemingly disappearing.

Tobias stares at the spot where Bristol supposedly disappeared before coming to his senses. He raps on the window to Spam's room, hoping his husband is home and not out, sending a rescue party for him. He supposes that would be really sweet and romantic, but also incredibly inconvenient.

Spam turned to the window, his face red from crying. “Tobias...?” He asked incredulously. He opened the shattered window, giving Tobias room to climb in. “You’re here! But- how?” He asked, giving his husband a hug as soon as he entered the room. 

Tobias reciprocates the hug, refusing to let go. "I just talked with your old man," he explains. "Told him he wouldn't get anywhere with just keeping me locked up." He separates their hug and gives him a quick kiss on the lips. "Spam, you have to promise not to freak out at what I'm about to say, alright?"

"Alright alright." Spam took a deep breath to calm himself down. "As long as he's not here, everything will be fine so um... spill." He gave a blank expression, waiting for Tobias to tell him about whatever.... he has to tell him.

"Um." Tobias gives him a blank, vague expression. "Uh. That's the thing. He is here -- but -- " he accentuates, hoping Spam won't go out and try to kill his father immediately. "He just wants to talk. Please, Spam. I'll be there with you the entire time, and I can ask him to leave whenever you want. Just ... at least consider it, alright?"

Spam ran down the hallway, spotting his father in the ballroom. "Get the fuck out of here!" He hissed. "I never want to see your fucking face ever again." He growled, reaching for his sword. "You ruined my life and you decide to show up in my castle?" He stepped forward, laughing incredulously. "Who do you think you are?" 

"Spam... you need to understand- I didn't.... I didn't want to come here. Your husband thought it was a good idea to do it. Please just let me talk with you." Bristol pleaded. "I just want to talk." Still, he reached behind him and reached for both of the guns that he had, ready to attack.

"I don't want to talk, dad. I want you dead. You kidnapped my daughter and took my husband as your hostage. You murdered my mother and blamed it on sickness." Spam paused for a moment. "You ruined my wedding. The best day of my life. Sorry, dad, but I don't think I want to talk." He seethed. "Fight me, Bristol. Father and son."

Tobias races after Spam, his face paling when he sees they're about to fight. "Spam, don't be an idiot! You've brought a sword to a gun fight!" He rushes forward and puts a hand on his husband's shoulder, hoping his presence may do something to calm his temper. "It's all a misunderstanding, please just listen to him for a moment..."

"Stay out of this, Tobias. I don't need you getting hurt." Spam glared at him but his expression softened a bit. He cupped Tobias' cheek and kissed him. "I'll be fine." He turned back to Bristol and his expression suddenly darkened again. "Alright. Let's do this." He stepped forward and darted towards Bristol, ready to strike him with the sword.

Bristol merely laughed and flew out of the way, a grin on his face. "Tobias is right, Spam. You're not going to win this fight." He snickered and pulled out both of his guns, being cautious of Tobias off to the side. He aimed at Spam and was about to shoot him in the chest, pretty much sealing his fate but as soon as he went to pull the trigger, he noticed Spam was missing. He looked around frantically but couldn't seem to find him. He howled in agony as he felt something slice his back. He turned around to see Spam, bloody sword in his hand. 

"Me? Losing? Never." Spam laughed. "You've gotten slow, father. You used to be so quick and agile. I'm glad I had such a good teacher." He grinned as Bristol turned to shoot him again, missing.... again. "C'mon.... is that all you got?" He taunted, causing Bristol to growl in frustration. He got an idea and aimed for one of Spam's wings. Quickly, he pulled the trigger and everything went silent as the shot echoed throughout the castle followed by the sound of a thud as Spam hit the ground. His wing twitched while blood poured from the somewhat large hole in it. Bristol almost felt bad. Almost.

"SPAM!!!" Tobias races forward, ignoring his father-in-law on the battlefield, whose guns are still smoking. He stumbled and slid onto the ground beside his husband, where blood was quickly gathering in a sickening pool. Tears spring to Tobias's eyes, and he struggles to elevate Spam, to get him out of the puddle of his own blood. "Get the FUCK out of here!!" Tobias roars at his husband's shooter. He curls protectively over the overlord, glaring daggers at Bristol. "You're not welcome here anymore. Get. Out." If looks could kill, Bristol would have a gunshot matching Spam's.

"Why so angry? It was merely self defense." Bristol huffed. "You can't make me leave. Move." He landed and tried to shove Tobias away. "You're hurting him more by not letting me look at it." He sighed. "Whether you like it or not, he started the fight. If you didn't want him getting hurt, you should've stopped him."

"I tried to do that, asshole!" He struggles to lift Spam, but his wounded arm flares in pain at the effort; he yelps and slips, going down with his husband. He grimaces as he realizes what he slipped in; the blood is spreading. Even so, Tobias refuses to leave him, and he fetches his trusty dagger from his belt. He brandishes it at Bristol with his good arm, saying nothing, but his intentions are clear enough: Bristol will have to force him away to even get close to Spam, let alone touch him.

Spam looked up at Tobias with fear and groaned in pain, his wing still twitching slightly. "Tobes.... just let him look at it. Please." He was crying, choking on his tears. "It's better that he looks at it than me passing out from blood loss or something." He laughed weakly. 

"How cute." Bristol commented, pulling out his bandages and such from the bag he had brought with him. "You heard him. Move out of the way." He sounded impatient but less harsh and violent, now seeming to be more caring- like an actual father would.

At Spam's request, Tobias softens, if only a little. But it's enough for him to scoot back a couple feet: enough room for Bristol to work, but still close enough to attack him if he sees any funny business going on. The bandages seem reassuring, and Bristol did seem sincere back at the house, but it's rather hard to trust someone who's put a bullet in both you and your husband in the same 24 hours. Tobias doesn't loosen his grip on his dagger, even though he keeps it by his side; he lets it sit there menacingly, acting as a warning.

Bristol sighs with relief as he works on his son's wing, cleaning and wrapping bandages around the hole to prevent it from bleeding everywhere. Once he was done, he turned to Tobias. "It'd be nice if you repaired my back that your husband cut open." He smiled, handing the bandages and other things over to Tobes. He took off his shirt and turned around, clutching his guns as a silent warning not to try anything.

Tobias bristles at the prospect. Now that his husband has been treated, he really couldn't give less of a shit of what happens to his father-in-law. Fuck family bonding time. It's clear neither of them needs Bristol ... But even so. He very much has guns in his hands, ones that he's not afraid to use. He probably won't leave until he's been treated, either, so Toby might as well get it over with. He takes a quick moment to gently run his fingers through Spam's hair before scooting over to the intruder, roughly receiving the medical supplies. It doesn't take long to find that the wound isn't very serious; it didn't even strike bone. Nonetheless, Tobias cleans out the wound and stitches it up, bandaging it when he's finally done.

"Thank you." Bristol didn't even flinch as Tobias patched him up. He stood up and pulled his shirt back on. Without a word, he walked off to Spam's room. As soon as he walked in, he examined the room and laughed. "I expected nothing less from him." He spoke to himself. He headed to the closet and walked inside, inspecting his clothes. He then headed to the bathroom, taking in the size of everything. "Extra as always." He snickered and then entered the main room, choosing to browse the books on the shelf.

Tobias glares after him until he leaves the ballroom before finally turning back to Spam. He can't tell if he's unconscious or not, but he speaks comforting words, anyway. "I'm so sorry, love, I never should have brought him here ... I should have known you wouldn't be able to come to an agreement." He runs his fingers through Spam's hair as he speaks, gently playing with the curls. He kisses him delicately on the forehead. "Let's get you off the floor and out of your own blood, hm?" His arm is too wrecked to carry him bridal style, so Tobias opts for the piggyback route. It'll be better for Spam's wings, anyway. After positioning him carefully on his back, he slowly brings the overlord to his quarters.  
Spam couldn't say anything. He just passed out on Tobias' back. His entire back was covered in blood and so was a portion of his side and front. He looked terrible. Bristol heard footsteps and quickly crawled under the bed, hiding from the both of them before he got discovered. It was harder with his big ass wings but he managed to twist himself so that they weren't poking out.

When Tobias finally reaches their quarters, he closes the door behind them, sighing heavily. He rests Spam on his stomach on his bed to spare his bad wing before going to raid the closet to find loose, comfortable clothing he can easily get Spam into to replace his bloody outfit. With some difficulty, he undresses his husband, stripping him of the bloody clothing sticking to his skin. He grimaces at the sight and quickly retreats to the bathroom to fetch a wet, warm washcloth to clean him up. It feels like it takes forever, but he finally has his husband cleaned of blood and changed into fresh clothes; he had to toss the ruined outfit, as it was too thoroughly stained red. Hopefully Spam won't mind.  
Bristol listened to Tobias' footsteps and didn't dare move. He hissed as the exit was shut. The only way he could escape without notice is the window. He was starting to feel uncomfortable, cramped under the tiny space beneath the bed.

Spam woke up a few minutes later, surprised to see himself in his room with brand new clothes on. "Tobias....?" He called out, his vision still extremely blurry and his head feeling dizzy. He couldn't see. He didn't hear a response so he began to cry and scream. "Tobias! Tobias please!" He cried out, scared and confused. As far as he knew, Tobias could've been killed by his father. He continued to scream for his husband, waiting desperately for a response.

"Spam!" Tobias exclaims, startled by his husband's desperation. He had been in the bathroom, cleaning himself up after slipping in Spam's blood. He poked his head out the door and rushes over to him, quickly taking his face in his hands in a comforting gesture. "I'm right here! You're fine, I carried you to your room and cleaned you up." He wipes Spam's tears away from his cheeks with his thumbs. "We're both okay, I promise."

Spam still couldn't see very well and the gesture only caused Spam to nod and pass out again, his head resting in Tobias' hands. He was tired out from bleeding and panicking. His bandages were already soaking with blood. He mumbled inaudible things occasionally but for the most part, he just rested there, unconscious in his husband's hands.

Tobias grimaces as Spam passes out again; he's clearly not doing great. He props him up with some pillows before grabbing more medical supplies from the bathroom. He undoes Bristol's earlier work and treats Spam's wing again, wrapping it tightly in gauze. It was truly a shitty place to get shot; not only is it a place that's very hard to keep still enough to bandage, the wound may have also compromised Spam's ability to ever fly again. Sick with apprehension for his husband, Tobias crawls onto the bed beside him and holds him to his chest, trying to comfort both the overlord and himself.

Bristol hears the silence and while Tobias was distracted, he climbed out of the window. He chose to walk to the front of the castle and stayed there, curling up out front. He was far too weak in the back to fly home. Especially alone. With a sigh, he tried to sleep on the grass.


End file.
